Hunted
by RoxastheWriter
Summary: Roxas is a werewolf thanks to Saix. In fact everyone is a werewolf at some point. Except for a few Hunters. But that's beside the point, Roxas the Prince of all Fantasy's is being hunted down after he left the organization. The Organization was not pleased with the suddenly leave of the Prince, neither was their master. After all Roxas was their captive.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is he?!" Sora said as he paced back and forth waiting for Riku to show up. The full moon was shining over the ocean as Sora waited for the boy he was waiting for so they could start their first date, for some reason the boy was taking forever to get to the Island.

"Sora…" The sound of his boyfriend's voice made him jumped as he saw the silver haired boy covering his left shoulder.

"Riku!" Sora ran right to his boyfriend before he saw that Riku had been bitten by one of them… Only Sora didn't know if his boyfriend was being followed by one of those creatures so him ran grabbing Riku's arm and pulling him to the nearest wooden house, once inside Sora started to bandaged Riku's arm up trying to stop the bleeding.

On the main Island two wolfs where looking at the Island watching their new member be pulled into a wooden shack…

'Hmp… poor kid…' a dark red wolf thought as he watched the blood drip from his friend's mouth… 'Why did you have to go and do that Saix?'

The light blue wolf stared at his friend looking at his emerald eyes As he responded. 'Because _he _ordered it, plus XIII will rejoin us once again now that one of his friends have been hurt… the master will be pleased. Now let's go…'

The dark red wolf nodded his head and trotted back with his blue friend back to the rest of their pack…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

My head lifted off the ground when I saw Sora stumbled into the house with Riku on his shoulder. _Oh no!_ I thought as I crawled under my bed. Ever sense I came out of Sora things have sucked. Between me and you… I'm what Sora calls creatures a werewolf per say. Ever sense Saix came up with the idea to bit Xemnas and Have him turn the whole Organization into werewolves life has been a living hell for me…

"We have to keep it down Roxas is probably in bed." Sora said from outside my door. Sora knows how I like my private space so I should be good but it's just in case.

"Ok, let's just… Ow! Shit! Whenever we get this bit healed up I'm going to kill those bastards. Those Son of Bitches better watch out…" I heard Riku cry. I winched knowing that he was talking about us. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck fly up as a cold breeze came from the window. I got back up on my bed and looked out the window to see that Axel and Saix were standing a few miles from the house.

'Roxas…' Axel sighed my name… I hated how we each have the power to read each other's thoughts… it's weird mind reading werewolves how much stranger can we get?

'XIII we know you in there… speak to us…' Saix… the leader of most of us, but he's not he's just one of the workers for Xemnas he's our… well… their pack leader but he is actually one of the captain's for someone powerful than any of us combined.

'Fine…' I sighed as I jumped out of the window from my bed. Sure it was a two story jump, but I could deal with it. I took higher jumps before.

'Follow… we have to talk…' Axel said.

'Hell yeah we have too! What the hell did you do to Riku!?'

'Simple… we did our orders from Xemnas…' Saix said as his golden eyes stared at me.

'Bull.' I growled as Saix did… I'll admit it now I never ever liked Saix he was such a fucking lair. Parton my French.

'Roxas… take it easy I don't want you to get hurt…' Axel has a way of just talking to us without anyone else that is with us can't hear.

'Look we didn't bit that deep… he'll be fine… if we did thought he would have joined us… and the Master doesn't want that.' Saix said as he circled me. I watched him carefully knowing that if he attacked that he is dragging me back to Xemnas and then I might get to meet this "Master" everyone is talking about.

'Fine… but do it again and so help me I will—'

'You'll do what?' My spine shivered as Cloud walked up behind me. Cloud was the one that had taught me everything I know about being a werewolf but he never liked me.

'Nothing… sir…' I sighed as Axle looked at me obviously telling me that he heard me think about tear Saix guts out. I protect my friends but Axel is nothing to me now. When I met Cloud and his pack I forgot all about my other pack. I actually had to speak about them nastily.

'Good… as for you two… why are you talking to my son… you know what the rules are…' I winched as I felt Cloud put his paw on my back telling me to sit. To Cloud everyone in his pack is his Son or Daughter for younger ones and Brother and Sister for older ones. Cloud was the oldest of us all.

'Noting more then give him a warning for walking around the streets…' Axle said as Cloud walked over me to protect me. I knew there was going to be a battle between Cloud and Saix, knowing Cloud he would want me to fight with Axel.

'This is my territory… you should know that! Now I'll give you 5 seconds to get off my territory or we fight… to the death.' My eyes wondered over to Axle who just growled and walked away. Saix on the other hand stood there staring at me. 'Now!' Cloud growled.

Axel barked and Saix turned with a huff and they walked away back into the forest.

'You need to go home, Roxas.' Cloud said as he turned to face me know but pure horror was on his face as he turned. I turned also to see that Riku and Sora had been watching the whole time from my window.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"I don't get it!" Sora yelled as I walked out from the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower before I answered any of their questions.

"Sora…" I said as I sat in my chair while Sora and Riku were on my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me Roxas?! We don't keep secrets from each other!" Sora cried as I flinched watching Riku glare at me. Here I thought we were finally friends and now we're back to the same glare he came me ever sense I've met him.

"Sora… I had too… My Pack leader said I had to… plus with the way you and Riku talk about us… I was scared to even find out if telling you was wrong."

'Roxas…' My eyes widen at the sound of Tifa's voice. _I'm screwed. _

"Still… why didn't you tell us?" Riku asked as he saw my flinch at Tifa's words.

'Roxas meeting now… you better hurry… Cloud is already pissed at you for earlier…'

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Sorry guys… I have to… go. I'll tell you later promise!" Before either of them could reply I was jumping down the stairs and running out the front door grabbing my skate board.

"I'm telling you Skating really isn't my thing." Tifa said as I held her arm as we skated down the road to Cloud's house from there we would walk into the half of the Forest that was behind the city.

"You'll get a hang of it one day."I said. Actually I was better on my skate board than on roller blades which were what she was wearing I didn't even know how she was able to make it to Sora's house without falling on her ass.

We came up on Cloud's house and just as we knock on the door, Yuffie tackled me.

"Roxy! I'm so glad your okay! How is Sora and Riku taking the truth?" Yuffie said.

"Not so well, because of the meeting you guys got me out of answering a bunch of questions."

"Yeah, well you can thank Cloud on that…" Leon a tall brunette said he was Cloud's boyfriend. Just to say Yuffie and I are typically the youngest everyone else is over 18 soon Yuffie will be joining them.

"You're real lucky grumpy over there isn't going to punish you for that." Cid who was 20 said. Cloud was 20 as well but he won the battle between them declaring victory and becoming leader.

"Hey little dude, glad to see your still alive." Zack said as he grabbed my board and placed it next to his.

"Glad to see that Leon hasn't tried to kill you yet." I said but Aerith came up behind Zack and held his hand.

"He won't be any more… I got Aerith now." Zack said as he kissed her on the check.

"Yep, glad to see you again, Roxas… it's been a while." Before I met Cloud both Aerith and I had been strays on the street she watched over me during the night. And every night around here is always a full moon.

I smiled as I saw them walk away to go talk to Yuffie and Tifa, I was glad to see that I had a new pack, this pack hated my old one, the thing about this one is well they are all friends of Sora's and if Sora found out that they were werewolves it would kill him that he has killed so many.

That's why Riku and Sora were never supposed to know about me. Or any of us for that fact… but it's too late now and I know that if I told Sora his first ever kill was Xion he would be devastated. For Riku… I don't think he would be, he killed Ansem the Heartless.

"Attention!" Leon said I turned my head to see that Cloud had come down the stairs with Namine, I actually haven't seen Namine for a while. The last time I saw her she was captured by the Organization. I just hope she hasn't become one of us.

"Brothers, Sisters, Sons, and Daughters, today we have a new pack member." Cloud said as stood in front of us and the sliding doors. "Namine, has become one of us and she is our new Daughter." _Too late._

"Welcome, Namine!" We all repeated. She nodded respectfully and got her attention on me.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said.

"We should get going…" Leon said. Cloud nodded and everyone filed outside. Leon led everyone, Namine moved to come talk to me but Yuffie got to her first. I just smiled and walked out the doors. Cloud following me.

"Roxas… we need to talk…" I looked at Cloud as he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's about Sora and Riku."

"What about them sir?"

"How much have you told them?"

"Nothing more than that my leader told me not to tell them about myself, sir." I said. Cloud smiled… it was weird, he never smiled at me. Not once.

"That's good to know." It took me a minute before I relized that the Cloud that was standing in front of me wasn't the real Cloud the real one just walked out of the house with Tifa.

"No way…" I said as the Cloud imposter changed from him to the slated haired cloaked schemer Zexion himself.

"Now Roxas, you should have never let big old daddy over there to protect you last night." Zexion pointed to Cloud and Tifa yelling my name and banging on a force field that kept them away from me and Zexion.

"Let me go you creep!" I called as I pushed his arm off my shoulder. Zexion just made a 'tsk' with his mouth and grabbed my arm.

"Now, now Roxas. This shouldn't hurt, but it can make you somewhat dizzy and tired." I glared at Zexion as he started to glow a dark purple. The glow moved from him to me, I tried to pull away but he had an iron grip on me and as he said I became dizzy.

"Roxas!" Cloud yelled.

"…Cloud…" I said as Zexion let me go my hand rushed up to my head as I fell on the floor. Zexion looking down on me and smiling.

"Hold on little dude!" Zack's voice seemed like it was inside with me and Zexion. Zexion's smile faded as looked up. I let my head go with my body going numb. Zexion looked back down at me with his smile returning as he rolled my over on my back.

"I can die, but as long as I get you to Xemnas, I will have completed my mission."

"No!" Tifa cried.

"Namine! What are you doing?!"

"Zack! Get out of there!" Aerith called. Next it was nothing but a white light and my energy slipping away as I was pulled out by a strong pair of hands.

"Hold on my son." Cloud said as I slipped from consciousness.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

_**Well guys I'm going to shuffle with 3 stories now so don't shoot me if I can't update everyday. FD is being co-oped with XionTheBlackRose so that may be updated every Friday… maybe I'm not sure, we each have our own other stories to take care of. Hope you guys enjoy this new Story**_

_**~Roxas the Writer**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe him!" Sora yelled as he watched his nobody skate away with Tifa. "Why wouldn't he tell us?!"

"Sora… think about… we hunt his kind… he's probably scared shitless…" Riku said as the bit healed. It wasn't a deep enough bit to turn him but still he was going to lock himself in his room for tonight just in case. Hurting his boyfriend would kill him.

"Should we even hunt tonight?"

"No… I think not…. Although something does come to mind…. Remember your first kill?"

"Well yeah of course I do…. Why?"

"I think _she _was a friend of Roxas'."

"Oh… we scared him because…"

"Yep… guessing that his closet is cleaned out, I have a feeling that he knew this day would come and he packed just waiting for us to figure out his secret."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Zexion." Saix said as he saw the cloaked schemer covered in blood. "What happen, where is number XIII?"

"He figured out who I was before I could get him to follow me… then his whole new pack attacked." Zexion said as he leaned against a tree holding his ribs.

"He is smarter than we took him for…" A man with an eye patch over his eye and a long grey streak going down the middle of his hair said.

"I was, however able to get him to pass out, just as I was about to send him here Namine had rescued him."

"Ah, so that's where our little Daisy went it's a shame she won't come back, then it would be real easy to catch our prey." A man with pink hair said as he twirled a flower.

"Yes… that is true… Zexion how much information did Roxas give to the Keyblade Masters?"

"Noting more that not telling the truth about his change during the night."

"Good, we'll have to watch him for now… until then Master will have to wait until we can get him alone again… because our enemy has also found out about XII special power…" A man with golden eyes and silver hair said as he glared down at the group. He had noticed something a special red head was missing. It was becoming dusk as well.

"Looks like someone went to their mission early," Xigbar said.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

'Roxas?' I heard Cloud's voice say. 'Are you okay?'

'…Cloud…' I heard myself whimper, which told me that it was nightfall. When I opened my eyes the whole pack was staring at me hurt and regret on their faces. I noticed I was lying on my side. When I tried to stand up though, I was wobbly, so wobbly that Cloud had to help me onto my feet.

'It's okay Roxy…' Yuffie said as she came over to me.

'We are we?' I asked as I finally got to take a look around.

'We had to move out so we traveled farther into the forest.' Cloud said as he nuzzled me. I could tell he was worried about me because ever sense I gotten up from Zexion attack I was getting nothing but love and help from him.

'Of course we have a reason why you can't go back home now…' Leon said as he walked up beside Cloud.

'As soon as we can, you are going to go back to Sora's get your stuff and come back to my house.' Cloud looked at me his blue eyes scanning me for any cuts or scrapes.

'Why?'

'Because it's not safe for you there… neither for that the Organization knows your there along with the hunters living 2 doors down…' Tifa said.

'Plus… they know you secret now… we don't need you to end up like Xion.' Cid said as he came around to the front of me.

'For now we all need to get some sleep, each of you will take a turn on guard tonight, Roxas nor Namine cannot be chosen.' Everyone growled looking at Cloud, but that all change when he said he would take the first shift.

'Good night Brothers, Sister, Sons and Daughters.' Cloud said as everyone was getting into a spot to lie in. Me, I like high spaces so I chose a tree branch that was out of sight, but it was Easy for Cloud to still see me. I know how he is he wants to see his whole pack before he goes to sleep if one person is missing everyone is woken up and sent on a search.

'Roxas…'my ear popped up as I heard Axel… even though he seems miles away I could still hear him. My gaze went over to Cloud who was looking at Namine who was below me. 'Roxas…I know you can hear me…'

'Go away Axel…' I said as I shut my eyes again.

'Roxas… you have to hear me out…'

'Why? It's bad enough Zexion almost sent me back I really don't need you trying to do the same…'

'No Roxas… you have to listen to me they want you for a reason.'

'I know because I have like this 6th sense I know, I know…'

'No… Roxas that—' I sat up as I heard Axels' voice just disappear I turned to look for Cloud to see that he had moved his spot.

'There you are… oh… I see you found him.' I heard… Xigbar? Xigbar really? Great.

I was about to howl but I was caught back by Xigbar pulling me off of the branch. I felt his teeth tighten around my rib cage as I tried once again to howl, but I was getting now where…

'Xigbar! Stop!" Cloud said as he and the others were surrounding Xigbar with me in his grasp.

'Oh! Look it's the welcoming comity!' Xigbar said as he dropped me onto the ground and started to scratch my back. As much as I wanted to run I couldn't, one wrong move and I would have a cut going down my back.

'Xigbar, let him go…' Zack said as he moved forward towards Xigbar and I. He made the wrong move, before I knew it I felt pain go through my back and down. I whimpered in pain. As Xigbar was a shape shooter back then his claws became as sharp as his arrows. Zack backed away back into the spot he was in.

'Oh… did I hurt the poor puppy's back. It's a shame really he does have really pretty hair…' Xigbar said as he bent down. Usually when a werewolf is hurt we heal automatically but if the person who cause the damage licks where the damage was made then the damaged wolf heals faster.

'Cloud… we have to do something he's hurting Roxas' When Yuffie is being playful she uses the nickname I dread but when she's serious she uses my actually name.

I saw Cloud look around, but I didn't hear anything of the plan they are planning. 'There all better…' Xigbar said as he pulled me closer to him. I tried to run for it, but I was just grabbed and pulled away from Cloud. I seriously feel like I'm the last bone and everyone fighting over me. 'Where do you think you're going squirt.'

'Home…' I mumbled as he started to scratch my back again. I tried my best not to enjoy what he was doing to me because it's a sign of weakness in Xigbar's eyes, every werewolf loves getting their back scratch but not by Xigbar.

'Ha! Home? You all are sleeping in the woods for crying out loud. Plus where I'm taking you kiddo you'll be calling it home in no time.'

'Hey! His not a kid! He's 16!" Yuffie shouted Xigbar looked at her and I could feel hid middle claw dig deeper into my skin. I flinched as I felt his breathe by my ear.

'Now!' Leon shouted. Everyone jumped at Xigbar, Xigbar being defense left my back alone and I ran for it… I didn't know where I was just going were my feet told me too… Sora's house.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Riku!" Sora cried as I came through the door. It was a cry for help someone was upstairs, it must have been someone from the organization. I rushed up the stairs to see Riku in Sora's arms as Saix and Larxene crawled closer to them.

'Back the fuck up!' I cried as I jumped in front of my somebody and his boyfriend.

Larxene smiled at me as she came walked to my left. Saix walked to my right… they were going to circle me. I barked hoping Sora would understand that I was trying to tell him to hide but he just stared at Riku as he changed forms and became a teenage wolf in Sora's arms. I looked away to see that Sora had a bite too, soon he was going to change too.

'Well, I guess you escaped from Xigbar… I'm guessing your pack helped you, but you weren't lucky enough to get away without getting hurt.' Larxene said as she walked behind me where I'm sure was dried up crimson blood shining in between my gold hair.

' Your also too late to help your friends' Saix said. I turned to see Sora now changing. Finally he would be able to understand me.

'Sora! Run! Take Riku!' I yelled as Larxene jumped on top of me. Sora nodded and shook Riku until he was up on his feet they then ran to my room and shut the door behind them.

'Tsk. So much for dinner.' Larxene said as she climbed off of me. Before I knew it lighting flashed 2 inches from my face. I was lucky enough to roll away before I got hurt anymore.

'Nice to see that you still got it in you…' Saix said as I tackled Larxene and bit down hard on her neck. She growled at me as she attacked back, biting my leg.

I growled at Saix as I kicked Larxene off me and into the wall knocking her out. 'Well why don't you prove you do too.'

'Saix you know what Xemnas said…' Larxene said as she stood up her legs buckling to make her fall once more. 'The job is done… we need to go…'

'Well looks like_ he'll_ have to wait…' Axel said as he walked up beside Saix. I growled as I looked at Axel with a glare. I saw sorrow in his eyes but they changed back to the unreadable expression that he always has on.

'Roxas!' I heard Sora scream from the other room. I turned to look at the door and when I looked back at Saix and the other they were gone.

'Hold on Sora!' I ran into the room to see that Sora was holding protecting Riku from Zack… 'Zack!'

Zack turned to face me and saw where Larxene had bit me. He turned back to Sora who I guess he thought was the one who attacked me.

'Roxas! Why is he looking at me like that?!' Riku said as he opened his eyes to see me and Sora. He blinked as he looked at himself discuses covering his face.

'Zack! It wasn't them! Larxene did it.' I said as I felt a paw on my back I sat down knowing the command that Cloud uses.

'Bother… leave our sons alone…' Zack turned looking at Cloud then down at me. He walked over to us and we all looked at Sora and Riku.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Sorry we didn't tell you two." Yuffie said as she sat across from Sora. He was still pretty mad that the pack had kept the secret from him. Riku thought was focusing his gaze as my arm where Larxene had bit me. It had to be bandage because the bit hadn`t fully healed before dawn.

"Why couldn`t you guys tell me?" Sora asked as he looked over at me. I flinched as I remembered that dreadful day…

'_Come on Roxas! It can't be that bad…' Xion said as we walked closer towards the Radiant Gardens' boundaries._

'_I don't know Xion… something… doesn't feel right…' It was then that Xion was on the ground crying in pain blood going everywhere around her… this was the day we had left the Organization to join with the Radiant Garden pack._

"…We… didn't… trust you as much as we used too…" Leon said. I felt a single tear roll down my face at the painful memory of Xion.

"Roxas… I'm sorry I… I didn't know…" Sora said. Everyone was looking at me. It was too painful to even think of the memory or talk about it without my crying just a bit.

"We never knew it was actually you guys…" Riku said. I looked up at him.

"But your first kill… you knew who he was…" I said as Riku stiffened. "Ansem… you killed him… that's why darkness is no longer a threat to you…"

"He's right we all saw your first Kill. It was a great Depression for the Organization… but a great victory for us." Zack said. I gave him a look and he just glared at Riku. Ansem was actually a good person back at the Organization. He was the one that told me and Xion that we had to leave… but we never saw him again… that's when Xion was killed…

"_Great job kid!" Hayner said as he patted Sora on the shoulder. Olette and Pence following behind them. I was laying beside Xion when I heard Hayner._

"_And he comes your second…" Pence said as he looked at me. Sora was glaring at me… it was like he knew I was that golden wolf with Sea blue eyes._

"_Go on… take him out already…" Olette said as she handed Sora a gun. I looked at them shocked that my old friends from Twilight Town had come to live on Destiny Island's . Sora raised the gun at me… but I was quicker than the bullet… I scratched at each of them each leaving with Scratch marks on their legs and watching me run towards my new home._

"…That was you…" Sora said. I looked up at him everyone did. "You were that Wolf Pence wanted me to take my second kill on… you're the one that had scratched us…"

I nodded my head and Cloud looked at me disappointment crossing his face. "Well now that we are all caught up on the whole story how about we get to the enrollment!" Cid said.

Everyone nodded and followed each other out of the house, me having to stay by Cloud the whole way. It felt weird to have Cloud do this. Xemnas would do this also but he would keep a hold of me never letting me go. Cloud just wanted me in sight of him.

"Uh… Roxas what are we enrolling for?" Sora asked.

"You guys are become part of the Pack… sense I was attack during Namine's we couldn't enroll her yet.. so she is going to be enrolled with you guys."

"Why are you being attacked all of a sudden?" Riku asked. _If only I knew Riku… if only I knew…_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding!" Brown werewolf said.

"No we're not…. He got away…." Larxene said.

"You have to try something…"

"Saix, is right… if we can't obtain XII then Master will have us skinned."

"Count me in as well…"

"Alright, when do we start…"

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Once we got to the part of the forest that I was nabbed at last time we were here Cloud told everyone to head to their spots because when you get enrolled in the group you take this long walk around the forest and for every new member is a new path open and the new member get to be the person to take that path.

Cloud watch as we all left, it was nearing dusk so the enrollment would take place soon. For now Cloud had to have Sora, Riku and Namine talk about something to pass the time. While the rest of us had to practice our part of the oath that each member must take.

My part was 'I welcome thyself to the pack where I protect my Friends and Siblings.' I actually feel bad for Cloud because he has to make new parts each year or have the others wait at the end of the walk.

"Roxas… "I looked to my left to see that Aerith was following me.

"Hi Aerith." I said waving with my good arm.

"Cloud wanted me to tell you to be careful tonight…"

"I will thanks..." She smiled and cut off to head to her part of the forest.

I had settled down to relax for waiting for the sun to set, tell you the truth where I was I could see the pink clouds change to the grayish bluish color they are at night, it was actually relaxing until a branch snapped…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

It had been an hour sense I heard the branch snapped at first I thought it was just a squirrel turns out it wasn't I knew someone was watching me, I couldn't tell who thought I was just wishing Cloud would get here faster. For me it didn't take a full hour to go on the walk… but then again we only had the older ones, Yuffie arrived after me.

'What's taking so long?' I heard Yuffie whine, I turned my head to the side, how could I hear Yuffie all the way over here she was on the other side of the forest, she was the person before me. Cloud likes to do the zigzag stuff, it's actually pretty fun.

'Yuffie?' I asked I didn't get a response until maybe 5 minutes later…

'That's it! I'm looking for Roxas… he maybe in trouble and everyone's over there protecting him…' I was shocked that Yuffie thought I was in trouble, I was fine, but she won't if she's not in position when Cloud shows up… Although I'm worried too, my friends are somewhere father off in the forest and I'm just sitting here just waiting for someone to jump me.

'Don't do it Roxas…' my ear popped up as I heard the strange voice. 'Stay put… Cloud would want you too…' I shook my head and went with my gut to stay… it was strange how I actually listened to some strange weirdo in my head.

'Roxas…' I lifted my head of the ground as I heard Cloud's voice. I looked around me wondering how again I could hear someone that wasn't around…

'Sons, Daughter we need to find the others and warn them about—'Cloud's voice was cut as I whined from the pain on my left side. I turned to lay on my right side to observe the pain on my side. My eyes widen as I saw it was a thin cut going from my rib to my leg.

'Well… well if it isn't Roxas…' I lifted my head off the ground to see a brown wolf glare at me, I was confused. No one that I knew had brown hair in the Organization, so who's this guy?

I growled in response I turned to my stomach and struggled to get to my feet, the cut had gotten pretty deep enough so it was a struggle to have my left muscles work right. 'Who are you?!' I growled as I felt my strength return as the cut healed.

'Aw! Roxie doesn't remember me? That's a shame… I know your friend Sora killed me when I was both Werewolf and Human.' My eyes widen as I could smell the air change from the smell of wood to the smell of roses. The smell mad me gag as I fully healed.

'Why the hell did they send you?! Heck I bet Vexen would be better than you!' I said as I followed Marluxia with my eyes as he circled me…

'Funny you should talk about our science friend…' I snapped as Marluxia's leg sense he had got closer to me… over the hour I practiced some of my battle tactics I'm just hoping Marluxia wasn't here to see some.

'Indeed…' My head turned at the sound of Vexen's voice as he had his claws out… sure his power was ice, but with his claws one touch of them and well let's just say you freeze where we stand. 'And when I was observing earlier he had come in contact with one of our little friend's power.'

'Friend?'

'Opps looks like you said too much Vex…' Marluxia said.

'Oh, no looks like Daddy didn't tell him that another person lives within the heart he has.'

'What do you want from me?!' I cried as they both stood in front of me Vexen's claws had changed back to normal and Marluxia smiled like Xemnas did the first time I met him.

'Soon Roxas you questions will be answered, but for now, you will have to return with us, to make sure you do…' Vexen said as his claws changed to purple ones, I looked at him this was a new power I've never seen him use before.

'Run Roxas! He's going to hurt you really bad!' My eyes closed as I thought of Axel actually wanting to help me. For once in the 2 years I ignored him I listened and ran.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The air started to smell like wood again until I caught another whiff or the smell of Roses. They were ganging on me and I was the fastest runner of the pack, unless…

I looked up and saw that they were jumping the trees, that was all going to change. I stopped and listened, they hadn't stopped. I turned to run the other way but I ran into another wolf. He was all black and had golden eyes. 'Ventus… nice to see you…'

I growled at him for some reason I didn't know the guy and yet I growled at him. 'What do you want!?'

'It's not really a good hide out if you ask me Ventus.' I turned my head to the side as I finally relized that this guy was the voice in my head from earlier. 'And it looks like your friend finally caught on Veni.'

'That's not my name!' I growled at the black wolf and he just smiled. 'It's Roxas!'

'Roxas or Ventus, you both are the same… better ask for answers Roxas… '

'Roxas!' My head turned to the side as I saw Sora and Riku standing behind the wolf.

'Don't pay attention to them…' the wolf said as he hit my head to face him again leaving two claw marks on my cheek. I growled not taking that to lightly. 'You want answers you follow me…'

'Roxas! Don't listen to him! He made of Pure Darkness!' Riku shouted.

'What answers?'

'To why you are just a cover of the real thing… to why you have powers, to any question you have…'

'Where are we—'I was cut off as Sora howled. The boy looked at him then back at me as his eyes change from gold to purple…

'Follow…' I didn't respond as he took off to the left… my body instantly going after him even as my brain told my body to stop… I followed him as he told me.

'Roxas!' Aerith called as we passed her, Tifa was with her… 'Roxas! Where are you going?!'

'Come on! Keep to my right!' The boy said. My body increased speed instantly doing his command once again that is until a flash of blonde ran straight into him.

My body was under my control again… _What was that? Was he mind controlling me? _ I stopped as the boy fought underneath of Cloud trying to get him off. 'Now Leon!' Cloud said.

'Roxas… look at me…' I heard Leon's voice from behind me as my head turned. He looked at me straight in the eye. 'Oh no… Cloud it's still in him!'

'Take him—' Clouds voice was cut off from the boy's voice in my head.

'Run!' the boy's voice said.

'No!' Leon screamed as my body once again was underneath of the spell from the boy…

'Keep running out of the forest a friend will be there…' he said. I still had a little control over my body, but it was still going strong that is until Axel jumped in front of me. I stopped my body getting into fighting stance.

'Roxas, don't listen to him I can answer your question! You need to break the spell!' Axel said.

'I… I don't… believe you!' the spell was taking over my voice now… great. 'You lied to me!' Axel shrank back... 'You said you would bring us back! And you never fucking did! I should have never listen to you!'

'Why did you stop?!' The boy said.

'Vanitas is lying to you!' Axel said. My head started to spin 'Come on Rox, come to your senses!'

'Axel…' He looked at me smiling 'you have to help me…' My body was fighting the spell. Axel came over to me and he put his head on top of mine and he threw his arm over my back. The spell was wearing off, but something came over me, i-i- I think it's love.

Dawn was here and we evolved back to humans, our bodies touching each other as our lips touched one another's. It was his fire power making my whole body hot my cheeks the most as we broke away…

"Damn, Rox. Didn't know you were that good of a kisser…" Sora said as he and Riku were holding hands watching from the hole Axel made when he stopped me. My eyes closed as I felt more heart rising to my cheeks, who would have thought that My somebody's gayness would pass to me…

'Oh his more than good his excellent!' Axel said as he pulled me back for another one my eyes widening as I felt his lips on mine again. Damn, his better at kissing and making moves then I am…


	4. Chapter 4

"What is your report Marluxia?" Saix asked as the brown wolf trotted up to him.

"We were trailing him, not knowing that we were leading Vanitas to him." Marluxia said as Vexen trotted up beside him.

"From what we observed it seems that Vanitas has gained a new power one that could greatly hurt us, if we want XIII back then we are going to have to bring him back, not by force…"

"What do you mean by that?" Saix asked as he crossed his arms glaring at the two men in front of him.

"It seems that our little friend has found… love…."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sora, Riku, Axel and I walked over to Cloud's house, all of us with a backpack on our backs ready for the long journey we are going to take today for our new home, we aren't going to be living in a house I can tell you that…

"So Axel's on our side now right?" Sora asked still shaky about Axel just changing sides after our kiss. Axel threw his arm over my shoulders and smiled at Sora.

"Of course I am!" He smiled, I just grinned but went back to my thoughts. Trust me you would too, if you were attack about 5 hours ago using mind control, you would still wonder if you still had your body. Why would he call me Ventus? Do I even know a Ven?

'Yes.' Vanitas' voice said in the back of my mind. I just ignored him and continued on forwards with my friends.

'If I do know one then why can't I remember him, jack ass?' I thought as I remembered last night.

'Ouch… I'm so hurt…. Like I said before… the answers well come eventually.' I sighed as we came closer to the house I was hoping we could start as soon as we showed up, but of course Zack and Aerith were missing from the party. I really had nothing better to do, Axel of course was being glared at from almost everyone in the room, me I was just curled up on couch trying to get some sleep, but thanks to Vanitas I was getting nowhere.

'Can't you ever be helpful?' I asked as he sighed making my ears ring, he sounded so close to me, but he was somewhere, hopefully far away from me.

'Not really…' He snickered making my growled inwardly. 'Look if you have listen to me last night you would have gotten the answers you wanted…'

'Yeah… or straight into a trap…' once again Vanitas sighed making my ears ring. 'Anything else you want to tell me before I actually try to go to sleep.'

'Stop listing to me and listen to your surroundings… you may just find your answer…' As much as I tried to ignore him, it wasn't working because I was taking his advice once again.

"…It looks like he's asleep…" I heard Yuffie say close to me. By the way… I have my eyes closed, "pretending" to be asleep.

"I feel bad for the poor kid…" Zack's voice was next, trust me pretending to be asleep is pretty easy for me, I did it all the time in the organization.

"It's been 3 nights in a row… bet the kid feels hunted…" Cid said, he has actually hung back for the past couple nights, not sure why… Cloud and Leon do though…

"I would too, maybe it would be best to keep him near us at all times…" Tifa said.

"Not only does he have to worry about Hayner and the gang… but now he has to deal with the Organization…" Sora said.

"Not only them, but Vanitas too… and his master…" Axel said… I guess he sat down because the spot on the couch next to me got lower.

"Axel?" Namine asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything about Vanitas and his Master?"

"I know very little about Vanitas' master, but I know a lot about Vanitas… Kid's got freaky powers, the one he used last night on Roxas was his Mind control, but that's not all if the kid even breaths on you better be prepared to pass out." I felt a hand mess with my hair as I heard Vanitas sigh once more.

'Will you stop that!? You making my ears bleed!' I yelled as I just heard Vanitas snicker again.

"At least we all know to stay clear of Vanitas then…" Riku said.

"Could you tell us about the Organization's powers?" Leon asked.

"Well I guess… Xemnas basically can cut you pretty deep, Xigbar is the same but he can still defy gravity. Xaldian controls the wind as usual; it's a great way to get Roxy here trapped. Vexen has three types of claws, ice, poison and fire. Lexaeus, Luxord and Demyx have the same powers from before only Luxord can attack like Lexaeus without his cards, Saix's the same only he can mind control like Vanitas. Zexion uses magic, no need to worry about any new powers, Marluxia and Larxene as well." Axel said as he moved his hand from my head to my face. I then heard him sigh… "Roxas on the other hand… well he has new powers, for some reason he can't wield a keyblade as a wolf only as human, But the new powers he has we all don't know… not even the poor kid himself…"

"So that would explain why he is being hunted…" Yuffie said. Axel's hand moved away from me leaving me alone as I tensed.

'See, I told you… know one but the master knows… we're your only Choice Ven… it's time to come home…' As Vanitas said this, I had finally fallen asleep, but it wasn't good for me…

'Ah, well done Vanitas.' A deep rough voice said from behind shadows as I stood in front of the shadows, Vanitas standing behind me. I looked around to see that we were in a different part of the forest.

'Don't worry Kid… it's only dreamland, we look real to you… you look like mist to us…' Vanitas said as he walked closer to me.

'What do you want now!?' a voice said from behind the shadows I turned my head to the side as the voice sounded like a girl. 'What? Does he—' the voice was cut off all I heard was total silence until a women with bright blue hair and blue eyes walked up to me.

'Aqua… so nice to see that you remember your friend! Only thing is… does he remember you?' The women looked at me tears streaming down her face… the name Aqua… she felt like a friend… I knew a long time ago…

'V-Ven?' She asked as she put her hand on my cheek… I stood still watching Aqua's movements. 'Come on Ven? Don't you remember me? You know? Aqua?' I looked at her she was taller than me, so she crouched down so she could look at me eye level.

'I'm sorry… but I don't think… I know you? My name's Roxas… not Ven or Ventus…' I said. it made me feel guilty as I watched her expression change from shocked to depressed.

'Roxas… look at me…' I had turned my head away from her because I didn't want to watch her cry because I wasn't the one she was looking for…

'Well Vanitas looks like Ventus has been living in this boy for so long that he can't remember his true name…' the man said.

'Roxas… look at me… whatever you do, do not follow Vanitas anywhere, anytime you see him you run the opposite way understand…?' I nodded my head and she smiled. 'Take care Ven…' Just as everything was starting to fade I saw Vanitas and Aqua change,

'Get him.' The man said just as everything went black.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I shot up from the ground seeing that I was in the middle of the forest once more…

'Roxas!' My head turned to the side to see Axel glaring at me. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at the werewolf.

'Hi Axel… what's wrong?'

'What's wrong is that you gave everyone a heart attack when you just vanished!' I looked at Axel completely confused…

'I'm—'

'Don't apologize….' My eyes widen as I turned to see Vanitas standing behind me, 'You didn't do anything… Axel didn't know of my new power so he blamed it on you… it's really kind of sad to see that your boyfriend accuses before asking…'

'Roxas! Don't listen to him!' Axel yelled.

'Why!? He makes a point… I was about to say sorry for something I didn't even do, but hell if we know! Because I have new powers!' I yelled. Axel eyes widen as he knew that I was listening to him earlier.

'Roxas i—'

'You what?! Never knew I was listening, yeah well know you do…'

'Roxas…' I huffed as I turned to run; I needed to think this all off. Vanitas just smiled as I passed him I knew he was going to chase me, but that was before I relized that he wasn't anywhere near me. My eyes widen as I relized that I had super speed.

_A new power cool! A great get away… now what am I going to do…?_ I thought as I found a tree that was at the edge of the forest, it over looked the island and the ocean, it was beautiful tonight, it was a perfect night for peaceful thinking.

_I can't go back to either the Organization or The Radiant Garden pack… maybe I wasn't meant to be part of any pack but my own… I can't just live here either, it would be nice but as everyone said I'm being "hunted". _ I sighed as I just wished I could be invisible so no one could find me, I actually just wanted to be left alone.

Just as I wished I actually became invisible I couldn't see my paws so that proved it… I guess… figuring out 2 new powers in one night… this is going to take some getting used to…

'Roxas… I know that you want to be along… I would too, but you have to listen to Aqua… you can't go anyway near Vanitas.' A new voice said.

'Let me guess… your Ven right? The Boy that lives in me?'

'Yeah… and it's all my fault that—'

'Let me stop you right there… nothing is your fault… this was our destiny, this is why this place is called Destiny Islands…'

'You really believe that?'

'Yeah… it's home to me, if I could I would swim to that island over there, but knowing anything Sora and Riku would be there looking for me…'

'You do know that you have to go back at some point…'

'Yeah… but I think I just need the night to think it off…' I sighed as I watched the water ripple from a tear that had fallen from my face, it wasn't me that cried, although it felt like I had, It wasn't actually that bad sharing a body. Maybe Ven's right… The Radiant Garden pack is my family… I will have to go back eventually.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

At some point I had fallen asleep making myself open bait, but I was woken up by the sudden howl behind me. I turned my head over the side of the trunk to see Cloud searching around the area for me. He must have alerted the other that I was nearby. I wasn't really in the mood to be found yet, so I climbed the tree a little higher to see who all was with Cloud…

'Any luck?' Cloud asked Leon and Tifa.

'Not a single sign of him…' Tifa said.

'We just have to hope that the Organization didn't get a hold of him… lord only knows what they want from him…' Leon sighed.

'The Organization?!' I felt the hair on my back stand as I heard Vanitas snicker from beside me. Cloud, Leon, and Tifa looked up at us Vanitas smiling as he looked at me. I noticed that I had stayed still and was invisible; apparently Vanitas was the only one who could see me. 'He should really be worried about me and my Master.'

'Where is he Vanitas!?' Cloud growled as Vanitas looked down at him.

'Oh! You can't see him beside me? My little slave?'

'He's not your slave Vanitas!' Axel growled as he came up behind us and grabbed the back of my neck with his teeth taking me down with him by Tifa, Cloud and Leon.

'Oh, but is he?' Vanitas smiled as he looked me dead in the eye, his starting to change color… I looked away only to relized that he wasn't after me… this time he got Axel, Tifa, and Leon's attention Cloud was fighting it, but it was slowly taking him over.

'Roxas…' Cloud said I opened my eyes to see his eye lose their pupils, leaving only blue in his eyes. 'Whatever you do… don't hold back…'

Cloud backed away from me Axel, Tifa and Leon doing the same as Vanitas came down to look at me. His eyes still changing colors but I still looked away, not once opening my eyes. It was hard to tell where he was sense I could only hear growls coming from my friends surrounding us. Just then I felt a paw on my lower back, claws coming up and down on my back, something didn't feel right thought…

'Just lay down…' Ven said, obviously he could actually see what was going on, me having my eyes closed so I wouldn't fall under the spell. 'It's okay, Vanitas left…'

'Thanks Ven…' I opened my eyes to see the pack around me looking at me with worry; everyone was in human form… what happened?

'I don't know… I think Vanitas was playing mind games with you…'

"Hey Cloud! He's awake…" Yuffie said making me cover my ears. "Oh, Sorry Roxy…"

"Geez Roxas are you trying to scare us!" Sora cried as I sat up…

"W-what happen?" I asked as I shivered it felt incredibly cold in the room I was in.

"You slept through the whole night…" Riku said. "We thought you were hurt…"

"Don't blame him…" Ven said as he showed up between Riku and Sora. Everyone looked at him with shock. "It was Vanitas' fault he gained a new power… he can mess with you in your dreams… but that's not the only thing…"

"Oh… right…. Uh… Axel said I have new powers and let's just say that Vanitas showed me them.."

"Well what are they!" Sora asked with excitement racing through him.

"Roxas, has super speed and can turn invisible." Ven said a smile coming on his face. I smiled back as everyone laughed as Sora made a face trying to turn invisible too… I think Ven was going to make a great new ghostly member….


	5. Chapter 5

"You both are pure Monsters!" Aqua cried at Vanitas and the old man as she watched the boy that look like Ven disappear from view.

"Yeah, we are and we love it… just to let you know you're one of them…" Vanitas snickered.

"Shut-up you bastard!" Aqua yelled as an old man with golden eyes showed up behind Vanitas.

"Has the task been finished?"

"Yes, Master… everything is going as planned…"

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Axel wrapped his arm around my waist as everyone was falling asleep so we were wide awake for tonight… tonight we are moving out to a cave system where we are going to live. I felt his gripped tighten as I saw my hands disappear he must have lost sight of me and tighten harder to make sure I was still beside him. I sighed inwardly wait for night to come.

'What's wrong, Roxas?' Ven asked as he appeared at eye level with me.

'I can't sleep… I don't want to…'

'Why?'

'Do I even have to explain it?' I closed my eyes as I saw Vanitas again grinning at me.

'Oh… I see, but it would be wise to get some sleep…'

'Yeah… I know…' I closed my eyes again waiting for sleep to come to me, but something felt… strange… Axel and I only kissed we weren't officially going out… but we are sleeping the same bed together.

"Roxas?" Axel sighed in my ear.

"Hm?"

"Can you turn visible again so I can see you?" I smiled as I saw my hand again. "Thank you."

"No problem…" I sighed again and felt Axel's hand move from my waist to my back. He puts his hand under my shirt and rubs my back, instantly putting me to sleep.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Now when I say something doesn't fell right, I'm usually wrong but this time it… felt… right. When I woke up I was as a wolf with me riding on Cloud's back as Sora was on Leon's.

'Cloud?' I asked as I yawned looking at him.

'It's okay Roxas… we are almost there… Axel told us about you having a hard time sleeping last night so we let you sleep…'

'Sora on the other hand is a very heavy sleeper we've tried everything to wake him up.' Leon said as I noticed Sora smiled. I shook my head only to see that I was invisible I guess no one cared to tell me. I jumped off of Cloud's back and onto the ground and started to trot next to Cloud.

'If you want to, Roxas… go on ahead and take a little run; the cave is just up ahead the hill to the left.' I smiled at Cloud as he nodded his head giving me permission to use my power. Just as he said I ran up the rest of the hill and found the cave on the left. It was huge. Plus there were trees everywhere. Perfect place to climb trees and relax for a bit, but I wanted to run some more.

That is until Yuffie came up the hill huffing. 'No fair you have super speed, and I wanted to be the first person here.'

'Sorry Yuffie, maybe next time.' I smiled as she ran after me, me I just jumped onto one of the trees with the super speed enjoying the wind go pass my ears as I did so.

'Hey!' I looked down at the bottom of the tree to see Axel there smiling as he locked eyes with me. I smiled back as he started to climb the tree with me.

'Oh, you climb trees too?' I laughed as I won the race we had to the 10th branch from the 5th.

'Yeah, got it memorized?' We laughed as the other chuckled to them self's as they entered the cave and picked a spot to sleep in.

'Hey Axel, Can I ask you something?' I asked as Axel watched the moon.

'Sure, what is it?'

'Are we actually going… you know… out?' I asked as I looked down at the ground locking eyes with Ven… he actually was my look alike. He has the same color hair as me and blue eyes we looked like twin wolfs.

'Only if you want to… After all we did kiss…' I felt heat rising through me, I guess I was blushing but I don't know where it was showing as a wolf.

'Well we never declared it an actually relationship.' I said as I moved to look at Axel a smirk crossing my face as I caught his emerald eyes look at me.

'Then I guess there's only one thing to do…'

'What would that be?'

'Roxas would you—'Axel's eye left from mine to somewhere behind me. I turned my head to the side as he growled.

'Axel? Are you ok?'

'Roxas, you need to go into the cave and stay with Cloud…' I looked at him as Ven appeared beside me.

'I'll take him Axel, I warn Cloud and the others as well.'

'No… this is my fight, not yours…Both of you go in there, don't warn anyone understand?'

'But Axel, I—'

'No Roxas! You have to trust me….'

'Axel…' Ven nudged me to following him off the tree, my heart was completely breaking. But that shouldn't be possible… I don't have a heart. I went inside the cave and took a spot next to Cloud, Ven lying on the other side of me. I looked outside the cave entrance and watched as Axel ran into the forest.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

'Axel… you are a nobody… you shouldn't have emotions.' Saix said as Axel ran up in front of him.

'But I do Saix, Roxas does as well… Demyx and Zexion… Marly and Vex… Xigbar and Xaldian… You and Xemnas. You all do… but why is it so hard for you to understand that Xemnas lied to us?'

'He would never lie!' Saix growled. 'It's because of that brat you love so much…. He is the reason why everyone feels they have emotions! You're the one who can't understand anything!' Axel tackled Saix biting and scratching the wolf making each cut burn like a living hell sense he had the power of fire.

'You take that back!' Axel growled as he bounced off of Saix. Crimson red streaming in spots on the blue haired wolf as he struggled to stand up.

'You can't make me… it's true and you know it… He is different than us, he and Vanitas both…' Saix said as he spat blood out between each pause.

'He is nothing like Vanitas! He uses his power for good; the poor kid only figured them out last night!' Axel growled as he finished healing from the minor scratches he got from the fight.

'Roxas is nothing like any of us, sooner or later Cloud will relized this and banish him from the town… his own home… but me… I was only a minor distraction…' Saix chuckled as his gaze went to the cave not too far from behind a few trees. 'Right now Xemnas is in there getting your little puppy and taking him close to the hunters…'

'Shit…' Axel growled looking at Saix then to the cave. He took off towards the cave he was in between the cave and the forest before Saix tackled him.

'Hmp… if we can't have him… no one can… death will be the only solution to this problem…' Saix smiled as a silver haired wolf with golden eyes walked up to them a little blonde ball was curled up on his back… unconscious.

'Roxas!' Axel yelled as he kicked Saix off of him and ran after Xemnas who took off with the blonde wolf on his back.

'Poor Axel…' Larxene's voice sounded through the trees. He ignored it knowing that Roxas was more important than Larxene, but he soon regretted it when a lightning bolt hit him dead in the back making crumble onto the ground as he saw the silver wolf get away with his loved one.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

As Axel left, I had nothing to do but worry I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to be the first one to help Axel if he got hurt. Even if I did fall asleep and someone heard it I would be the first one there because of my super speed.

'Roxas…' my head lifted as I saw Namine looking at me.

'Hi Namine…' I whisper. She smiles at me and nods her head towards the entrance. I nodded and followed after her. We stood just about 5 inches from the actually opening but we were far enough away from the others so we wouldn't wake them up from our chat.

'How much do you like Axel?' My eyes widen as Namine focused out at the moon shining just above us. Dawn was on its way.

'A lot… really. I don't know myself let alone how much he loves me back.' I sighed.

'That's a shame…' I looked at Namine as she glanced back at me.

'What is?'

'That you don't even know how much your own boyfriend loves you… if my boyfriend never showed how much he loved me then he isn't the right one for me…'

I smiled as Namine giggled… 'I see…'

'Just thought I let you know… well I'm going to go back to sleeps… see you later Roxas…'

'See you later…' I said as she walked back into the cave. It felt strange to actually date a boy… it's my first time… from what Xion used to say about Axel when they were dating he would always keep stuff bottled up… like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"_Hey Roxas, has Axel been acting strange lately?" Xion asked as we waited for Axel to return with the ice cream._

"_No. Why?"_

"_I don't know… he just seems to be keeping stuff bottled up… it's like he has something to hide from us."_

Back then it was the true secret about Xion and how she was a puppet made to take half of my power… but that all changed when Saix had bit us all.

'Roxas. Number XIII. The hearts chosen one.' I felt a cold chill go up my back as Xemnas' voice filled the air. 'It's a pity really that we have to… dispose of you.' I turned just in time to see a red claw come close to me but I dogged it and jumped back.

'Xemnas!'Riku growled as him and Ven showed up behind the silver wolf.

Xemnas chuckled as he looked at Riku then at Ven. 'Well if it isn't little Ventus.'

'His name is Ven!' I growled as Xemnas' attention came back to me. He swiped at me again but Riku blocked it falling to the ground sliding across the dirt to hit the wall.

'Roxas be careful… Axel said he could cut really deep.' Ven said as I dogged yet another claw.

'Ven, don't worry about me… Riku is the one that's really hurt.' I said as I used my speed to get beside Ven.

'Roxas!' Sora yelled as he came up behind us. 'Where's Riku?'

My gaze went over to where Riku struggled to get up from the wall. He hobbled back to us holding up his front paw showing us that he was hurt.

'Riku!' Sora yelled as he and Ven went over to Riku and helped him to safety. I was paying attention to my friends wasn't paying any attention to Xemnas witch got me a giant cut across my stomach.

'Oh no… Roxas!' Namine said as she came up beside Ven and watched as I fell to the ground on my good side.

Xemnas smirked as he put me on his back. 'If you were wise… you wouldn't follow.' Xemnas said to my friends. Sora was the first one to try to get to me, but Ven held him back. I only got one last look at me friends before I started to fade into unconsciousness. I whimpered as I felt the cold air on my cut on my stomach. Xemnas knew I was starting to lose to much blood, but it was enough to keep me knocked out for a while.

'Roxas!' I heard Axel scream my name as more sound started to fade. Even the wind from Xemnas running was starting to fade. I was either dying or Vanitas was about to pull me back into dreamland….


	6. Chapter 6

'Vanitas…' The old man said as he trotted up to the black wolf.

'What?!' Vanitas growled as he felt his target disappear from the cave.

'You can tell that he has left…'

'So what, Xehanort?! If we don't get him back from that stupid Xemnas, he's gone… so is the plan!' Vanitas growled as he watched the blue wolf tackle the red one as the Xemnas took off with a blonde spot on his back.

'That boy has something that you like about him…'

'So…'Vanitas growled as the blonde wolf disappeared from his view.

'If he means that much to you bring him back. Help his pack, but once he's back you come back, and the plan will continued as planned.

Vanitas growled but he saw the blue wolf get thrown off the red one, the red wolf dashed after his target and his worst enemy. Vanitas took one look at the old wolf, nodded his head and went after the red wolf.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Axel stood shakily as he saw flashes of yellow and black going back in forth between the trees. His eyebrow knitted together as he wondered what was going on.

'Hey ruby! You want him back now's your chance!' Vanitas said as he hopped out from between the trees to Axel's left.

'Why are you helping me?'

'Now's not the time for questions! If you want him go get him!' Vanitas whimpered as a lightning bolt hit his tail. "You'll pay for that bitch!' Vanitas growled as he ran back into the trees to tackle Larxene. Axel thought he was walking into a trap, because it's only natural for the organization to fight Vanitas and his master Xehanort. But he did what his heart told him. _Go after Roxas._

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Vanitas nearly tore off Larxene's head for hurting him so badly but he left her after he knew she was unconscious.

'Vanitas… why are you helping them?' a familiar voice said from behind him. There he saw a blonde wolf looking like his target, but he could see the trees through the boy's body.

'Nothing you need to know about Ventus.' Vanitas growled as he walked over to where Axel headed to go after the silver wolf.

'I do need to know, Roxas is me now. There is nothing I can change.' Vanitas growled at the horrible memory of the night, his lover was kidnapped and killed.

'Still, why him?' Vanitas snickered.

'Because, he's my nobody just like Sora's. Plus Vanitas, he was the only one with the open heart. He was part werewolf as well. That's how come when I found him in Sora… we became one and my part of my heart left Sora to go to Roxas.'

'…' Vanitas' closed his eyes and turned to follow the red haired wolf.

'If it helps, you like him… because he is me…'

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The red haired wolf stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the silver haired wolf laid the blonde one on the door way of The Hunters house. Axel held his breathe as he watched as the sun peeked over the trees. He sighed as he saw both wolves change to human.

"We have to get him out of there," Vanitas said as he walked up to the red head.

"How Xemnas is going to make sure that they know that Roxas is a werewolf."

"Think about this then…" Vanitas hid in a tree as Sora, Riku and Namine walked up to Axel.

"Hayner, Pence and Olette are Roxas' friends back in Twilight Town." Sora said.

"I wish that was true Sora…" Namine said barley under a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked.

"Well you of all people should know Riku." Vanitas said as he came out from hiding.

"What do you want?!" Sora and Riku whipped out their keyblades prepared for a fight but Vanitas just put his hands up.

"Look I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make sure he doesn't die" Vanitas said as he pointed at the blond lying on the door way of the house.

"Why should we believe you?" Namine asked as she hid behind Sora.

"Because I saved the red head's ass back there." Vanitas said as he pointed back to the forest. "Anyway, to get back on topic, Roxas' friendship with Hayner, Pence and Olette, was just made up, a way to distract to Organization so they could get the rest of someone's memories back."

"But they are kind enough to take someone who is badly hurt inside to heal them right?" Namine asked.

"Wrong…" Axel said as he pointed to the house. Xemnas had rung the doorbell as he held Roxas in his arms all limb. Axel could obviously tell that Xemnas was telling them a lie.

"Well now what?" Riku asked. Vanitas smirked as he watched Xemnas leave the house without Roxas.

"Easy, we steal him back."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

My head pounded as I opened my eyes. I saw a yellow ceiling above me and orange walls surrounding me. I tried to sit up, but as soon as I did I remembered the cut Xemnas gave me. I lifted my shirt up to see that it was wrapped up with gauze. But just because it was wrapped up didn't mean that a whole lot of pain went up through my body.

I sighed as I laid back down; knowing I was doomed when sunset came. Sure I didn't know where I was, but whoever is taking care of me will turn me into The Hunters as soon as Sunset comes.

"Hey guys I think he is finally up!" I heard Olette's voice muffle through the door. _Too late. _ I thought as The Hunters walked through the door. I closed my eyes waiting for the sunset to come, hopefully I could escape and get away before they get guns and find out my secret.

"Hey kid!" Hayner's voice said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched as more pain ran through me.

"Take it easy Hayner! He was cut their too!" Olette screamed at Hayner which made both me and Pence snicker.

"Looks like Olette was right he is up."

"Yeah… let's go with that…" I said as Olette got eye level with me.

"Hey, do you know what did this to you?" She asked.

"A wolf, I guess I should have went home with my friends last night, instead of staying at the skate park till dusk." I lied.

"Hey! Now I know where I saw you from!" Pence said. I felt my blood pump and sweat coming down my face.

"Yeah! Me too!" Hayner said as he picked Olette up and away from me.

"You're that kid that does all those crazy stunts!" Olette said as I finally was able to sit up; I guess I could heal some.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" I said as I smiled as they each looked at me, but I saw Pence's facial expression change from awed to a shocked expression.

"Hayner—"Pence started but Hayner looked at Pence to tell him to shut-up. I didn't like this, Xemnas wanted this to happen. He wants my "friends" to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Xemnas? Where is the boy?!" I cruel icy voice yelled at the silver wolf that had just returned dropping off this 'Boy' at the Hunters house.

"He ain't goanna tell ya Master." A man said as he stood next to the owner of the voice.

"…" Xemnas kept quiet as he saw dusk start to settle. He had been watching all day as the Blonde boy hung out with the Hunter each of them looking like friends sense preschool.

"So you disobeyed me?" Xemnas just sat there looking at the owner of the voice.

"No, I took matters into my own hands."

"Matters? You freak in looney?!"

"The boy is collecting his powers, not to mention, Xehanort's old pupil is now visible." Xemnas growled.

"So that doesn't mean you—" The man was cut off as a staff showed up in front of him.

"So it seems… but you're lucky that I'm not going to skin you today, Xehanort's new pupil was ordered to save the boy." Xemnas growled low under his breath. This was one mistake that he was close to getting rid of and now is going to be saved.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The rest of the day was actually wired. Hayner, Pence and Olette took me to the skate park today for me to show them the crazy stunts I do. I'm not afraid to do them because I know I'll heal later on. The cut of my chest kind of heal bit by bit today, and let's just say when we got home from the park I refused to let Olette check my bandages.

"Oh come on, Roxas!" Olette said as I again told her no.

"No, I much rather do them myself, and after all those tricks you guys made me do I'm going to go to home." I said as the 3 of them had confused expressions on.

"But, I thought you dad told you that you have to stay with us for a week or two?" Pence said. Both him and Hayner had gain trust in me. In fact after I told them that I was the crazy skater they asked if I could show them some moves.

"Well I'm going any way." I said as I stood to head towards the door only I got pushed down by Hayner back onto the couch.

"I don't think so! Your father said that we had to watch you every night and day to make sure you don't get hammered by the wolf again." Exactly what I was afraid of; Xemnas made a lie and made sure that they believed every bit of it.

"But—"I was cut off as the doorbell rang. I was actually glad it did because I could feel Ven a few feet from the door. Someone came for me.

"Stay put!" Hayner called as he walked over to the door Olette and Pence following him. I stood up just as the last bit of light disappeared. I dashed for the back door and opened it as all light from the sky was gone. Blonde fur coming all over me.

'Roxas!' I turned my head at the sound of Sora's voice I saw him poking his out from the bushes. 'This way hurry! Vanitas can't keep the illusion up for long!' I nodded my head and dashed over to the bushes.

Riku did a howl as soon as I was behind the bushes I wondered why until I heard Hayner. "Son of a bitch! Don't worry guys, he left."

'Great job Riku, it was great for your first howl.' Axel said as he and Vanitas come from around front. Ven trotted next to and smiled. I did too. But then I relized Vanitas just help us.

'…Uh… did he just…?'

'hmn…' Ven said as he bumped into me. The next thing we all knew was Ven was back inside my body once again joining with my heart.

'Why did he do that?' Sora asked. Everyone looked at him then back to me. I stood frozen as I felt fear and pain sweep over me. 'Roxas?'

My eyes shifted over to Vanitas, he smiled, because he knew what was happening. I glared at him. 'We should get him home.' Riku said, looking at Axel. We all jumped at the sound of the gun shot.

"Come on you two, there's a wolf out here!" Hayner's voice came from the back. But I just ignored him as Vanitas smiled at me and turned . The next thing I knew we were both running at the same speed going back to the cave entrance. My pack was in trouble, Ven could feel it. It was too much for him so he had to fade back into me.

'You should have stayed back there to help them!' I said as I turned towards Vanitas.

'What? So I could let you out of sight again? I don't think so!' I shook my head and raced faster towards the entrance.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

It wasn't long before Axel, Sora and Riku had caught up to us, so we were running with super speed, but we had to check and make sure they weren't hurt.

'Hey! It's not like we have super powers too, you know." Sora huffed as Riku overlapped his head with his own.

'Don't blame them, Sora. It's instincts.' Axel said. 'We each know when our pack is hurt if we've been with them for a while.'

My attention went back to the cave where I saw Cloud, Leon, Zack, Cid, Tifa and Yuffie fighting as Aerith healed everyone, while she protected Namine. I saw that the fighters were up against a silver wolf one that I have never met before. 'That can't be Xemnas…' I muffled.

'… He's after Roxas…' Riku said as he looked at the fight. '…He's saying something about… two wolfs that belong to him.' I looked at Riku as he looked back.

'I think Riku got a power…' Sora said as Riku continued watching the fight.

'Super hearing… that a rare power, I guess it was one of the ties he gets for walking the road to dawn.' Axel said. Riku glanced at him.

'How did you know that?'

'I could read you like a book back then, now it's just guessing.' Axel shrugged. I hated this we were just sitting here watching the fight not doing anything to help. Axel clearly saw this. 'Now enough chit-chat we got to help the pack.'

'We as in you…' Vanitas said. We all turned towards him. 'I was only told to help get him back to the cave, now that I have I have to return… him with me.'

'Roxas run!' Was Sora's words as Vanitas got close enough to me to possible be breathing on me, I remembered what Axel said, if he even breaths on you be prepared to pass out. Lucky for me I was gone as soon as the words 'him with me' came out.

'… ahh and here he is now…' My eyes widen as I relized the voice was from the man, from when Vanitas took me into dreamland. But that wasn't the only thing I ran from Vanitas, he was a threat, but I ran into hotter water.

'Touch him and you die!' Leon growled as him, Cloud, Zack, Cid, Tifa, and Yuffie surrounded me making a circle, me as the one in the middle.

'Oh, but I don't have to, that's Vanitas' job.' My head turned back to the woods as I saw all three of my friends following Vanitas out from the trees, all three of them had golden eyes like Vanitas. That's when I relized that they were under his control.

'…no…' I muttered as I looked at them, they did nothing wrong! This is my entire fault! I should have never left them in there with Vanitas!

'We have made a trade, but not for you all to decide, it's for little Roxas.' Vanitas said. Cloud and Leon who were in front of me, looked back at me. They could see the guilt written all over my face.

'Roxas, look at me whatever you do, don't—' Cloud started to say but I cut him off.

'What do you want Vanitas!?' I growled as I stepped out of the circle to face him and his master.

'We let them live…' Vanitas said as he glanced at Sora, Axel and Riku. These three have actually been my friends and Family, I can't bare to see them die. Axel at the most would be the one that really crushes me. 'If you join us…'

'Roxas don't—' Leon's voice said but I cut him off by muttering under my breath.

'I'll do it…' Vanitas smiled and relished my friends, they looked at one another confused of what happen, but once they saw that they were beside Vanitas, they all knew that Vanitas had control of them.

'Roxas, what did you do?!' Axel asked as Riku and Sora ran back to Cloud for protecting, though he was still in shock that I had made up my mind.

'Axel… I'm sorry… I love you.' I said as i glared at the ground.

'What are you saying that for?' My eyes lifted from the ground to his.

'I had to make a deal, your life's for mine..' His eyes widen as he realized what I did. _Axel, if you can hear this just know that I love you, I'd do anything for you. Please forgive me._

The silver haired wolf smiled as the moon light was gliding over me, I felt one tear roll down my cheek as I looked at Vanitas and was once again entranced by him, but he let me have control over my body, not my voice though. 'Come, young one.'

'Roxas…' was all Axel could say as I took one last glance at my pack that was shocked and depressed. My heart was breaking as I saw Axel's eye peer into mine. 'I-I miss you blue eyes…' he smiled as I smiled back.

'Roxas, now.' Vanitas' voice was stern as I looked over him his eyes changing back to gold from the purple ones he had. I turned one more time to look at my pack and gave them a smile. Telling them that I would be back soon, I'm sure of it…


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud's pack all stared in shock as the young blonde walked away with the silver and black wolfs. Each an every one of them catching the smile the blonde made before he turned to walk away.

'Well, Cloud… looks like we have a war on our hands…' Cid said as everyone walked back into the cave.

'We'll have to do meager planning… Vanitas will not go down without a fight even if that means, we have to expand.' Axel said as he sat in the far corner of the cave. Today has been nothing but chasing after Roxas. No matter what they did or where the pack went they were always found, always chased. For one thing, Roxas.

'Axel is right… we have to expand the pack.' Leon agreed knowing where Axel was getting at.

'I agree, if we are going to get Roxy back we are going to have to make them join us Cloud.' Yuffie said as she sat next to Sora and Riku. Riku was doing his best to keep his boyfriend calm. It was hard for Sora, Roxas was like his twin brother. Sure they didn't look alike but he was so close to Roxas that they were more than just friends… they were Family.

'What can we do?' Namine's innocent voice filled the cave.

'It's a risk, but we are going to have to ask a favor… from our favorite trio.'

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Dawn had arrived as Sora and Riku walked from the forest to a house. On the way though they had ran into Kairi.

"Sora! Riku!" Both Sora and Riku jumped as they heard Kairi's voice.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said as cheery as possible. He was still a little depressed from what happen 2 hours ago.

"Did you guys know that Hayner, Olette and Pence said I could join the gang? Well guess what now you do!" Riku glanced over at Sora as he paled and his hand started to shake. Not only was Sora's ex going to see him as a werewolf, but he's going to have to deal with telling her that he is one.

"We were just heading over there… we have… some news for them…" Riku said. Kairi glanced at him placing her hands on her hips.

"Well looks like we are walking over there together." Kairi said. She smiled as she walked a head of the two. Both Sora and Riku felt there job get even harder.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Meanwhile Cloud and Axel had to do a little searching for 2 other wolfs. They have their own pack, but they don't really call it a pack it's more of a little gang of wolfs.

"Hey Reno!" Axel said as a man with similar red hair as Axel stood by a man. Reno had some goggles on that never left his head so it would be easy to tell the difference between Axel and Reno. The other man, Cloud knew because the other man called his name.

"Cloud?" The man said.

"Hello Vincent." Vincent had black hair and a red bandana around the forehead. "We need your help."

"Well we're here to help, that's what we do around these woods." Reno said.

"Look it's a long story, but you guys may have to deal with a trio that we know you won't get along with." Axel said.

"Trio? You mean the Hunters? What are they helping with?" Vincent asked.

"Well… my son, Roxas… he's been taken." Cloud said.

"Your Son? When did he have a Son?" Reno asked on to get punch by Axel.

"Wait… you mean the boy that's been getting hunted for about 2 year now?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, that's him. They only started to attack a few months ago."

"But it feels like every day. Before I joined the pack a month went by sense Vanitas' first attack, which changed when it was time for us to leave the house." Axel said as he remembered about his first kiss with Roxas.

"So this has something to do with the Organization and Xehanort's pack?" Reno asked.

"Yep, pretty much that in a nut shell, but we don't have to worry about the Organization for now." Axel explained.

"Xehanort's pack is who we're after."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"You're one of them?!" Pence cried as Sora finished his explanation.

"Yes, Riku is too. And that boy you guys met—"

"Roxas is one too?!" Kairi called as she rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, that's what the problem is." Riku said.

"Roxas was traded places for us…" Sora explained.

"He saved our lives, for his own."

"Roxas also tried to save us from turning into a werewolf but was too late."

"Xemnas… his so called father bought him to us because he…" Olette said as she glanced over at the picture on the wall. Sure Namine made the world for Roxas to stay in when he was still his self, was fake but after the other day, Roxas had shown up in the photo. The Hunters had remembered Roxas as one of their friends.

"Wanted us to kill him…" Hayner said. "Why don't we repay him?"

"We can do that another day, Hayner…" Riku said. "He's not the one we need help with, Vanitas and his pack is the one we are after. "

"Wait is Vanitas that black werewolf, the one with the golden eye?" Olette asked.

"Yeah… that's him…" Sora said.

"That strange… we got a call about an hour ago from someone wanting us to capture said wolf and a golden one with blue eyes."

"Did they give you a name?" Riku asked.

"No, she just told us to meet her at the forest gates as soon as we caught them." Hayner said.

"Well, looks like you are going to have to deny that offer."

"This isn't a capture mission it's a rescue mission."

!i!i!i!i!i!

It was around mid day when Cid had finally been able to find Xehanort's hide out. He was the one with the most powerful sense of smell.

"Well how did it go Cid?" Yuffie asked as she Tifa, Aerith and Namine had stayed back, just in case Roxas was able to break free.

"Great, their camp ain't far from here…" Cid replied.

"Roxas wasn't in sight though. Only Xehanort and a girl with blue hair were there." Leon said. He had went with Cid just in case for back up.

"Oh, but he's with Vanitas alright." Zack said as he ran up behind them. After Zack had relized that Roxas wasn't there with Xehanort he had went on his own to make sure Roxas was still alive.

"What were they doing?" Namine asked.

"Training. Vanitas knew that a war was going to happen soon, so he is going to sick Roxas on us so, we don't fight."

"Kid's smarter than we thought." Cid said.

"Maybe, but we are prepared." Axel's voice said as Reno, Vincent and Cloud followed behind them.

"Not only that but we have some more good news." Sora said as he held Riku's hand as The Hunters walked up beside them. Kairi gasped as she saw Namine by Yuffie.

"Nami!" Kairi called as she ran over to Namine.

"Hi Kairi…" Namine said as the violet haired girl hugged her.

"I thought you were a part of me, how did you—"Kairi stopped as she saw Namine's eyes slip over to Sora. "Oh… right. Sora told us all about you guys. I haven't actually killed one of you guys yet but I know Hayner, Olette and Pence did."

At the mention of their names each of them looked at each wolf and apologized.

"Now that everyone is here, we have a change of plan, As Zack said Vanitas new that there was going to be a war between us, and of course he is training Roxas. But we all know Roxas would hurt Axel, just like Axel won't hurt Roxas. So we are going to send Axel to fight, the rest of us are going to split up." Cloud said.

"There is going to be 3 groups. Sora, Riku, Namine, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Olette and I will be one. We are going to be the retrievers for Roxas." Axel said.

"Reno, Cloud, Leon and I will be the fighter against Xehanort." Vincent said.

"Finally Zack, Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa will be the fighters against Vanitas." Cloud said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Now we wait for Dusk."

!i!i!i!i!i!

"Focus Roxas… concentrate on using nothing but your full strength." Xehanort said as I readied myself for the fight I had to do against Vanitas. I had been training all day for this fight. I wasn't surprised when as soon as we got here that Vanitas would let me go from his control. Except as soon as he did my memory was erased of the path to get here. So I don't know how to leave.

'Roxas, I've dealt with Xehanort before let me battle this—'Ven said as Vanitas attacked me.

'No! Ven, this is my fight I have to fight if I want to leave. The more I learn the faster I can get out of here!' I used my super speed to doge another swing from his keyblade.

"See, I told you, Master!" Vanitas cried as I kicked him back from me. "He can use his powers both in and out of Form!"

"…I see… but if you know any better Vanitas I would watch my prey…" Xehanort said just as I turned invisible, I was behind Vanitas getting ready to strike at his back, when suddenly I felt a pain in my head. I held my head for a minute before Vanitas turned around searching for me. I had back up to a tree to hide from him as I tried to get rid of the pain in my head.

"Come out here and Fight!" Vanitas called at the trees. The pain had stopped, so I turned invisible again attacked his back throwing him into a tree. Oathkeeper and Oblivion in my hands as I watched him stumble trying to get up. I must have gained a new power. Strength.

"Very good Roxas, you are well prepared for tonight." Xehanort said his eyes glanced over at Vanitas who growled. "And if Vanitas wasn't here to Train you we would have to defeat your prey for you."

I looked down at the ground, I wasn't ready for this, sure I could beat Vanitas' ass, but my own packs? I don't think so. "T-thank you Master." I mumbled.

"Hm, now, why don't you go rest, we'll see to it that you are well prepared for the battle tonight." Xehanort said I looked up from the ground to look at him. He smiled at me as I walked past him to the clearing in the woods behind his chair.

"Roxas? You won?" I nodded my head at Aqua.

"Aqua…" Ven said as he stepped out beside me. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Ven? Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

"No you're not, Ven is here he's just, a…"

"Spirit" Ven said as he smiled at her. She got up and tried to hug him, but her arms went straight threw him.

"Ven…" She gasped. "I missed you and Terra so much…"

"Terra? Terra's here?"

"He was… Just forget I brought it up…"

"Aqua I can't just—" I grabbed Ven's wrist and pulled him behind me as Vanitas walked around the back.

"What are you still doing up, Roxas?" Vanitas asked me as Aqua hid in the shadows.

"I thought I heard something…" Vanitas sighed and turned to me.

"If anything is around me and Master Xehanort will take care of it, now to bed." I sighed and turned to the clearing, when Vanitas wasn't looking I waved Aqua goodbye.

!i!i!i!i!

Sleeping wasn't working, I couldn't sleep. I tried everything. Ven Could tell.

'Roxas, I know you don't want to fight, but you know what he'll do if you don't.'

'I know, Ven. But what if it's Sora or Namine, even worse would be Axel, they send me after.'

'Roxas, I know it's hard but—'

'But what Ven! We both know that Vanitas is going to make sure he has control of me!'

'Roxas, please listen to me!'

'Ven, can you please just leave me alone…'

'Roxas…' Ven said just as the moon peaked over the tree tops. The moon's light shining on me. What did I do to deserve this? I never asked for any of this!

'Roxas. It's time.' I twisted my head to the side to see Xehanort standing under the tree I was on. I sighed as jumped off the branch, I didn't even get hurt on the way down.

'Roxas—' Vanitas started but I cut him off.

'I know… I know… 'I gave my will away to Vanitas because I knew he was planning on doing it anyway. 'Let's jus get it over with.'

'You actually want to give in?' Vanitas asked.

'…' I shrugged my shoulders and followed Xehanort out to the clearing.

'Vanitas, now would be the time, there are coming.' My eyes shifted to Vanitas' which started to glow blue. But when his taken over you they glow purple so what does blue mean?

'Roxas, go on ahead. When the task is done come back.' I nodded my head and ran ahead to the part of the forest where the battle was going to take place. Me against my old pack… this isn't going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Axel swallowed as he and his group got closer to the battle ground. Axel was going to be the only one who was on the battle ground while the others were going to hide in the woods and wait for the signal that Axel gives to tackle Roxas.

'Axel you shouldn't worry so much,' Sora said as he walked beside Axel.

'Yeah, after all we aren't tackling the real him.' Riku said walking on the other side of Sora.

'You'll be fine Axel…' Namine said as they came to the battle field. Each person going another way to get position.

"Come one everyone." Hayner said to Kairi, Olette and Pence. Everyone left leaving Axel with Roxas, who was standing in the middle of the battle field. His eyes showing that he was under Vanitas control.

!i!i!i!i!i!

I took a deep breath as I looked Axel straight in the eye. His eyes showing that he was not happy about being the one to go up against me.

'Roxas…' he breathed I just stared at him waiting for Vanitas' voice to ring through my head telling me to attack him. He was trotting up to me when suddenly Vanitas and Xehanort jump out with Sora and Riku falling from 2 trees. I saw that Hayner, Olette, Pence, Kairi and Namine were all falling from trees. What's going on here?

'Thank you Roxas, you gave Vanitas the ability to see what you see,' Xehanort said. So that's what blue stood for.

'I knew that there were more than just one coming to this little show down, turns out I knew what was going happen.' I looked at Axel and my friends as I Vanitas looked at me his eyes turning blue then back to gold.

I growl as Xehanort laughs at my friends who are all lying on the grass obviously hurt from the fall, well everyone except Riku, Sora and Namine. This was it I just had one chance at this… get out of here with my friends while creating a diversion…

'Axel… don't let anyone hear this…' I see Axel's head nod letting me know that it was okay. 'I'm going to create a diversion, I need you to make sure that Cloud and Leon come here and get The Hunters…'

'I'm not leaving you alone again, can't I have Riku or Sora do it?'

'Axel you're not going to leave me alone, you can talk to Cloud remember?'

'Oh, right… Sorry.' I smile at my friend who if he wasn't a werewolf right now would be rubbing the back of his neck. The next thing I know Hayner, Pence, Kairi and Olette are standing behind, Sora, Riku, Axel and Namine. Axel then nods at me letting me know to go ahead and go on with the plan. I find myself behind Xehanort and Vanitas as the arch their backs ready for attack until I come in.

Xehanort howls as I bit his hind leg and dashed towards my friends who were already running. Between the blood in my mouth and my thoughts going all over the place, I forgot I could run at super speed.

'Now Roxy…' I felt a rush of cold wind go pass me as Vanitas appeared in front of me, frustrated at my stupidity I growled as he circled me. 'You know that Master Xehanort will not be very happy with you?'

'So? How can he be when I won't see him ever again?' Vanitas smiled, but that faded as a large black werewolf tackled him. I smiled as whizzed by them catching up to my pack.

'Roxas!' Axel said as I passed by him. I passed everyone, I made sure they could see me but I stayed at the front following my instincts to the safest place to me, they could follow me or they could wait till I came back. They followed me.

!i!i!i!i!

We had arrived to the woods that we barred Xion in, everyone knew this except for Hayner and the gang, but I was very quiet as we got closer to the grave, it was getting hard to even walk. Back then I hated these woods, the Twilight woods. In these woods is where I was born, where I met Namine in, but know, they are the woods with a grave I swore I would never see again.

'Roxas…'Cloud said my name his voice low as we got closer to the grave, The Hunters had followed us all the way to the grave… why they did I don't know… maybe they wanted to pay their respects to _Her_.

'Look, either come with me or don't , I don't care.' I snapped as I turned to look at Cloud. I was happy to see him again, but I was angry that he kept trying to keep me away from the grave. I didn't hear him or the rest of the pack behind me after I snapped, they must have wanted to wait for me to finish.

"I wish I could understand what they say…" Kairi said as she and the Hunter followed me still.

"Well whatever they are saying, I'm sure that Roxas just snapped at the other blonde…" Hayner said. I rolled my eyes and barked at them, letting them know I can still hear them.

As we got closer to the grave, the more I heard Olette or Kairi sniffle. I wouldn't blame them, Xion was my friend, but Sora's first kill, Olette was actually angry with me and Xion and now she feels sorry for us. I sigh as I finally see the grave stone. I walked over to it and read what it says on the stone.

**Xion Skye  
.Peace.  
She was a great friend, Werewolf and Daughter/Sister**

**1997-2012**

I exhaled as I sat looking at the stone as Pence read out what it said. I was actually kind of happy to see my friend again, I miss her truly. If she was here I'm sure would tell me I wasn't a monster, I belong in this pack. But she's not, she can't tell me I'm a monster, I don't belong in this pack. I'll be surprised if Cloud even still likes me after what I did.

"We should head back," Kairi said as she whipped her eyes. I shook my head and barked letting them know to go on without me. Being alone would help me think for a while at the least.

"Roxas, you should come to, we don't need you being taken away again." Olette said. I growled as she looked at me.

"Hey! No need to get all worked up!" Hayner said. I just glared at him as he took Olette by the shoulders and pushed her back to the pack Pence and Kairi following.

I looked at the grave and I relized something. I can't hate this forest anymore… because… this forest… is my home.

!i!i!i!i!

I returned to the pack, who all looked at me as the Hunters said their goodbyes to everyone and left, they said to call them for the next full fledge battle. I kept my head down and stared at the ground just wanting to run in the other direction, but if I do that I'll just get kidnapped again. What is that they want from me? Just because I have super powers doesn't make me all special they have Vanitas! For all I know they want to wage a war with our pack with two special wolves on their side.

'Roxas, we need to talk… Now!' I jumped as Cloud yelled now. I followed him, knowing that he was going to kick me to the curb, I just know it. 'Roxas… you need to know something it's—'

'About my powers, about how I have become a total douche bag, yeah I know.' I growled as I cut Cloud off.

'No, my son. It doesn't matter that you are different than all of us, but it is about how we want you to stay near us.'

'…' I'm silent as I try to process this all. I don't get why do they want to protect me?

'Roxas… you are someone we love like family. Family comes first before anything else it doesn't matter if you are different from us or if you are angry at us. We love you, just like you like Xion. She is your safety. She is your guardian Angel, she'll protect you even through the tough times, Roxas.'

My heart suddenly fixed itself as Cloud spoke to me, but 1 question was still wondering in my head, no one would tell me what I am, why I am who I am. 'Cloud?'

'Yes?'

'What am I?'

'Roxas, my son you are what we call a Holder.'

'Holder?'

'Yes, You, Sora and Vanitas all hold someone dear to 2 people, A keyblade Master who is asleep somewhere far away.'

'You mean Ven?'

Cloud nodded his head. 'Yes.'

'Then how come Sora doesn't have powers like me and Vanitas?'

'Because Vanitas has a bigger part of the heart, like you. After Xion's death she became your Guardian Angel giving you her part of his heart. And because all 3 of you are werewolves you gain powers.' Cloud explained. A smiled rested on my face as I watched the moon slowly glide down.

Maybe I do belong in this Pack, Maybe I'm not a monster. I'm a Holder.

!i!i!i!i!i!

**Hey Hunted reviewers this is the last chapter of Hunted and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed.  
Yes there will be another story continuing from where we left off, and there will be some more Axel and Roxas  
scenes. Once again thanks to all who reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

_****Chapter 10_

It has been a month sense the hunting for me and now Sora had started. Apparently that big black wolf was a Gather. There are more like him, and he was sent to gather Vanitas and Me. I was just lucky enough to get by. As if you didn't know, I'm a werewolf. Vanitas and Sora are too, basically everyone, but my friends from Twilight Town and Kairi, Are werewolves.

"Roxas." My boyfriend pulled me out of my thoughts as we were sitting on the clock tower in Twilight Town like we did before this stupid thing with Werewolves started.

"Hm?" I asked taking a bit from the ice cream we eat. Sea-salt.

"Are you sure that you're ok? You've been silent ever sense that stupid attack."

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I wasn't really. I didn't want to put Axel in this mess. Sora was the same with Riku. Every night, we all turn, thanks to the full moon that is always out, but I'm getting off topic, we go for these little double dates, that Sora suggested we do. Axel of course couldn't resist.

"Sure you are…" There was silence as I finished the ice cream and tossed the stick into the garbage can. As soon as I sat down again. A pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me over to the owners chest.

"Axel! Let me go!" I said as he started ruffled my hair.

"Not till you tell me what's bugging you so much." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. I titled my head back so I could look at him and crossed my arms.

'Silent treatment huh?' He said through my mind. Yeah, over the month he had gotten super strength as well and his telepathic mid became stronger as well. What's next? Fire?

"Possible, babe." He said as he reached his hand up under my shirt and started to rub my back. "Now, how about you tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed as closed my eyes. "It's just… been quiet…. Just trying to stay on guard that's all." He raised his left eyebrow making him look as cute as ever. His emerald eyes skimmed me up and down trying to find a way to get to my thoughts to find the truth.

According to Sora you is also a telepath, now I'm great at hiding what I'm thinking now. So there is no way he'll find out what-. "Rox, why didn't you tell me that you are hiding your thoughts?" Crap.

"What do you mean? I was just thinking of how Sora tried to read my mind, but he got nowhere and couldn't read my thoughts." Please work, Please work!

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. Winner! "How about you? How's your training going?" Training, right. Cloud is training me to use my powers to fight instead of just run.

"The invisibility is working out great. I can control how long it stays and we I want it gone now, the super speed helps with that." I said resting my head on his chest.

Axel just nodded, I could tell that he wanted to battle me now, but there is no way in hell will I ever hurt this idiot, although, he's my idiot.

"Aww, that's sweet Babe." I mental face palmed myself for letting that one slip from my 'Hidden' thoughts.

"So what now? We have until Sunset." That's when our Double date with Sora and Riku is, in like an hour.

"Well, we could always—"He paused. I looked up at him again, he was looking around like he heard something… or someone.

"Axel?" He stopped looking around and looked down at me a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sunset.

"Sorry… though I heard something." He pulled my closer to him and tighten his grip on me. I could tell he was lying to me. Someone was watching us and Axel had noticed.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

From a distance she watched the two boys sitting on the clock tower. Her prey was there, but he was being protected by a stupid red head. She was only here to make sure that, the heartless wolf she sent into the building grabbed the boy before anything could go wrong. But she heard what the boys were saying. In an hour they were to meet her second pray. But there was only one problem… the boyfriends going along with them.

"Mistress?" A man said as he walked up to the women.

"This better be good…" She said not even bothering to turn and look at the man.

"The boy won't say much. He won't even move."

"Then how about you make him!" She growled. She turned to the man and handed him a collar and button.

"What is it?"

"This will make sure that, that idiot boy will do as we please…" She said. "Put it on him and push the button, it should be a shock to him." She laughed. The man did as well. She demised him and turned back to the boys. The red head noticed the building she was standing on. She smiled glad that she was spotted. People on guard are more fun to mess with.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I guess at one point I fell asleep, because I woke up to the sudden changes of my body. As soon as I was done changing, I stood and stretched.

'Morning Sleeping Beauty.' Axel said. I rolled my eyes as trotted up to him.

_It's silly isn't it?_ I looked around trying to find out what I just heard… or… what I thought I heard. _Wouldn't that be a surprise._

'I found them Riku!' Sora yelled as he and Riku walked up to us. I guess they wanted to meet us her anyway.

'Great, you found us!' I said as Sora turned to look at me. Axel snorted as I laughed. Sora eventually broke and joined us along with Riku.

'So are you ready?' Sora asked. Just as I was about to make another stupid remark, Axel growled behind me. Sora and I looked at each other.

'_Riku growled… did Axel?' _ Sora asked I nodded my head and he knew that both our boyfriends could hear something we couldn't.

'Roxas, you and Sora stay here and out of sight.' Axel said as he nodded his head over to the door to the stairs, the only way to really get down from the clock tower. I gave him a glance of be careful and dragged Sora to the other side of the clock. I touched his paw and turned us both invisible.

'_Roxas? Why are we invisible?'_

'_Because, it's been to quiet for a whole month, something had to happen right?'_

'_So you think whoever took Vanitas, is now…' _he trailed off as we heard growls and barks coming from under us.

'_Looking for us…' _I finished for him. We were silent for a bit listening to the fight going on beneath us, until something rolled in front of us. It was something black. I gasps as I relized it was a heartless gather.

'_Roxas… what is that thing….?'_

'_Heartless gather, don't make a move and try to hide your breathing…_' Sora did as told, but the heartless wouldn't move. I think it knew we we're here… is he just a distraction?

_Now, Now. _I felt Sora tense beside me. It was the same voice from before. _Where are my wonderful, boys._ The heartless the stood up finally to form in it's werewolf form. Its golden eyes staring straight at me… it was like me and Vanitas, the first time we met… but the heartless can't control me. But it was doing something to me.

'_Roxas… is it staring at you.' _ I didn't reply to Sora I didn't even move an inch. Where are Axel and Riku? Right now would be the perfect time for a rescue! I say this because I can feel my strength weaken, if this happens I lose the power to keep us hidden.

'_Sora, don't attack, stay calm… ok?' _ I heard him whisper a small ok as the heartless drained a good amount of energy to make me lose my grip on keeping us hidden.

"There you are…" a woman in a black robe said. She had a staff in one hand and two collars in the other. I tried to gather more of my strength back… but I couldn't do it… "My, you did give quite the fight, Roxas." She said as she picked my head up from the ground, where I had fallen onto.

'Maleficent…' Sora said. The woman looked over at him and she smiled.

"Sora… you were always the one to guess that someone would change just like that." She snapped her fingers at the end. I remember Maleficent, she was helping Sora and his friends get to Xemnas, which was the last time we saw her.

'What do you want?!' I growled with the little energy I had.

"I thought it would be obvious." She dropped the collars snapping her fingers once more and they disappeared before they hit the ground. "Over the past month… I have been watching you two… and as it seems you both have gotten a steady grip on your powers… thanks to your daddy." She said as she placed her staff in front of her.

'His name is Cloud!' I snapped as I struggled to stand. It was no problem getting up… but I still had a few spots that weren't working properly.

"Yes, yes I know… "Maleficent said. "But what's really important right now…?" she pointed at Sora who was focused on the staff. I looked over at her and growled. She was doing something that had Sora under a spell.

'What did you do?!' I snapped finally getting my strength back. But as soon as I did the Heartless jumped behind me and just like Xigbar, it had long claws. It did the same thing Xigbar had did, scratch me. I was forced to sit because of it.

"What did you think you could do, Roxas? Even with your little powers I am still stronger than you will ever be." She smiled as she saw my eyes glide up to her staff. I could see the glow of it, not by much but I was enough to make me want to focus on it.

_My boys… both of you are strong… fighters, just like Ventus._ He voice said inside my head. I tried so hard to pull my gaze away, but every time I did the glow became brighter. _Just think… of a happy place… Roxas. _

I wasn't listening to her. She could tell I was fighting looking at the glow of the green from the staff. Suddenly, the scratch on my back stopped and the glow disappeared. I looked over Sora and saw he was lying on the ground.

I turned to look back at what was happening, a figure was attacking Maleficent and the Heartless. My head started to spin from whatever the spell was that had seeped into me. I too fell over like Sora. Just as the rest of my conscious was slipping both the heartless and Maleficent, disappeared.

The figure was a girl… she smiled at me and disappeared. Whoever she was… if I saw her again… I would thank her.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"I almost had him!" Maleficent yelled. She had made a plan to talk to Xehanort and Xemnas, so far… Xemnas was the only one who had come.

"That seems to be the way with XIII, somehow he always gets help…" Xemnas replied.

"That's just the thing about that boy…." Xehanort said as he appeared out of the shadows. "Always has a Guardian Angel." Just as he said this he threw a girl to the ground. Wings as white as a flash, She was the Guardian Angel from last night.

"Is that where you have been?" Xemnas asked as he eyed the all too familiar face.

"The girl was hanging around there house and I just so happened to stroll by…" Xehanort explained. Maleficent smiled down at the girl. She glared in response.

"You my dear… you are going to be a great use…"

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"How did this happen?" Cloud asked as I sat up from where I was laying. I rubbed my head suffering from a major headache.

"Maleficent is back, guessing that she works for the same guy that Xemnas and Xehanort does." Riku answered. To my left I noticed Sora was doing the same as me. Trying to figure out what happen.

"Hey, kid… how you feeling?" Zack asked me and Sora, the first to notice us. Just then everyone turned to look at us. We both just stared ourselves.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Cid asked. Sora shook his head, looking up at Riku. I found myself leaning onto the head board of the bed I lay on. I closed my eyes; whishing for the pain in my head would go away.

"Roxas?" Axel asked. I felt his hand rest on my cheek. I could feel the fire in his hands, he wanted me to look at him… but it felt good to have my eyes closed.

"Axel… he's not feeling too well…" Sora said for me. I nodded my head to agree.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuffie asked.

"He has a headache… probably because he fought against Maleficent." I felt my head start to calm down until _her _voice popped up.

_Pity on you. _I growled inwardly at her and I could hear her cackle like a freaky mental person.

"Poor Kid." Leon said. I felt like a poor kid, but I knew this was only just the beginning. How I knew this… well let's just say a familiar flash appeared. Vanitas was sending me into Dreamland. Nice to hear from him again.

"Roxas." He said as I appeared in the forest with him.

"What? What could you possible want?" I asked rubbing my temple.

"Something tells me you met Maleficent last night…"

"No?! Really?!" I said sarcastically.

"Look don't get all bitchy with me. I'm just here to tell you that you and I need to have a talk." He said.

"Why not just do it now?" I said. He just sighed. I smiled actually happy to be pissing him off.

"I don't have time. Meet me in the forest in the old mansion, tonight. Don't let your pack know you left." And just like that I woke up gasping. Everyone had left the room, except for Sora, who I guess was asleep.

_I noticed Vanitas pulled you into a dream, tell me… what did he want?_ I rolled my eyes and buried my face into the pillow trying to sleep. It would be nice if I could just wake up somewhere else. Maybe I could trade one of my powers for skipping, but then again… I like all my powers already. Maybe Sora would get Skipping.

"That would be so cool if I did!" Sora yelled. I winched in pain a small groan leaving my lips. "Sorry…" He said in a whisper.

"Yeah… sure you are…" I closed my eyes a fell asleep dreaming of nothing but blackness.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

_What are you up too, little one?_ Maleficent said as I jumped from the window. It was night time and I had a meeting to go too, without my pack knowing.

Once I landed I looked back up at the window. It had turned night a few minutes ago… Cloud and Leon should be up any moment, knowing them they will check on the weak or ill first. In this case… that's me and Sora. Vanitas better have a good reason for this if I'm going to scare the living hell out of everyone for being missing.

_You know, it's rude not to answer…_ She said I just rolled my eyes trying my best not to speak till I get to the woods.

_If you must know I'm going for a run._ I said wishing she would leave me alone. I'm not sure if actually Maleficent, if it's not then they sure do sound a lot like her.

I took off into the streets of Radiant Garden. Super speed can be pretty handy, but the sad thing about it is… that Riku can hear when I use it.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Riku sprang up from his bed as he heard a sound coming from outside. 'No… No!' He said as he ran to the room the Roxas and Sora were sharing.

'Riku?' Cloud asked as he saw Riku past him. Cloud was actually surprised to see Riku up without someone waking him up, but Cloud knew it wasn't him getting up willing.

'No.' Riku said as he scratched open the door. He sighed as he saw Sora there still sleeping, but when he looked over at Roxas' bed he was gone.

'Did you hear him use he's speed?' Leon asked walking up to the silver and blonde wolf.

'He must have…' Cid said as he too was sniffing the room for anyone beside Roxas and Sora. He smelled nothing but the two wolves. 'No one took him… unless they created teleportation no one took him.'

Everyone sighed with relief. But Axel still was confused where would his boyfriend go?

'If I know anything about Roxas, he must have had a hard time sleeping… he probably went somewhere to relax.' Sora said as Riku nuzzled him. Sora just yawned and nuzzled back.

'But this isn't like Roxas… he would let someone know where he was going…' Axel said puzzled.

'The least we can do is go look for him so we could all hunt tonight.' Tifa said. Everyone nodded their heads and split up into groups of two. Cloud and Leon, Sora and Riku, Zack and Aerith, Yuffie and Cid and lastly Axel it would have been Axel and Roxas… but sense this was a search party for him, Axel was by himself.

_Where are you Roxas?_

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I arrived at the opening to the Twilight Town forest like Vanitas said he wanted to meet me here. But I had totally forgot that Hayner had put his differences with Seifer and his gang, and they joined the organization, but as hunters for idiot wolves. And in this case to Seifer that's any wolf that isn't in the organization.

"Well, well look what we have here." Seifer said as he walked up to the opening with ViVi, Rai and Fuu.

"It's a werewolf." ViVi said. Great to see them again… not.

_I could help if you let me know where you're going…_ I rolled my eyes and just walked passed Seifer.

"Where you think you're going Blondie?" Seifer asked as he picked me up from ground. Get now I'm stuck…

'Maleficent, will be glad to see you, Roxas.' Xemnas said as he appeared beside Fuu. I growled at him as Seifer dropped me on the ground from when I bit his hand. Don't worry I didn't bite deep enough to turn him.

"Ah Shit!" He screamed backing away from me and Xemnas. I was going to have a bit of fun. I turned invisible and casually walked to the opening once again.

"Aw dude that freaky you know!" Rai said. I know right. There one moment and gone the next.

'You know you didn't have to show off…' Vanitas said as I walked pass the tree he was in.

'You would have done the same… 'I said as I joined him in the tree. It must be really easy for him to stay hidden at night, because really the only thing you could see on him was he's eyes. But he had something around his neck this time.

'Yeah… that is true…' He said moving up towards the gate of the mansions on his branch. I decided to stay one above him just in case.

'So what did I have to scare my pack for, to meet you tonight?' I said as I looked down at him.

'Well as you have probably noticed, I wear a collar.' He said. I noticed, but these were the collar's that Maleficent had.

'Yeah and what about it?'

'She can control us with them. Only during the night though. During the day the end up as bracelets.' He explained. It wasn't a surprise that she would go after the three of us… after all we all have unnatural powers.

'How can you still control your body right now?'

'Pete has the controller, and he's in the mansion over there. He made me pull you into that dream… but I had mange to actually get to tell you something before I was taken over again. If I was you, I wouldn't stay for long.' He said as he faced the Mansion. 'You've been warned… don't let her get that collar on you.' Then just like that I found myself on Destiny Islands.

'Roxas!' Sora said. I turned to see him and Riku running towards me. I was on the island with the bent tree on it. I must have been sent here… but by what?

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"Roxas we were really worried about you!" Yuffie yelled at me, as Sora and Riku and I walked from the Islands. I was still confused, about how I got there from the mansion in the first place.

"Yuffie, calm down, it wasn't that bad he wasn't in trouble or anything." Sora said.

"Sora, you and I both know that Roxas could have been in grave danger last night." Cloud said as he put his hands on my shoulders. My gaze went from Sora and Riku's backs to the ground.

"Roxas?" Axel said as he stood in front of me. I felt Cloud pat my back and left. I could see Axel's black boots on the ground. "We need to talk." I heard everyone beside Axel leave. My gaze was still focused on the ground that is until Axel grabbed my chin.

"Axel…" I murmured. He pulled my chin up to look at him. I felt my skin turning hot.

"You know you can talk to me right?" He asked.

I was silent as I closed my eyes and pulled my chin away from his grip. I'm not going to do this, if Maleficent wants control of me and Sora, she would use both Axel and Riku as bait to pull us in. That's what Xehanort did to me, last time.

_Roxas, tell me what's bothering you…_ I shook my head as Axel tried to read my mind, I wasn't going to let Axel know about this, but Sora… I was allowing to know.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head as I walked backwards. He looked at me and walked forward, he was not going to let this drop.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong." He said. His emerald eyes were sparkling, like he was trying to read my mind threw his eyes.

"Y-Yes I have…" I said as I dragged my gaze away from his eyes. "From what Cloud said, everyone nearly had a heart-attack, when they found out I was gone."

"No… it's ok, we didn't freak out. We… were… just worried." He said. I shook my head and turned on my heal.

"You… just… Never mind." I turned and ran. I need to find Sora, we have to talk.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"The boy is smarter than we thought." Xehanort said as he looked at a small globe that Maleficent made. Both she and Xehanort had been tracing Roxas, while Xemnas was looking tracking Sora.

"But he had a little help…" Maleficent said. She watched as the boy ran, looking for his somebody. But what he didn't know was that he and his somebody was going to get into a trap.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"Sora!" I called as I ran to him. Riku had just left, which meant that I didn't have to make up and excuse to why I need to talk to Sora alone.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look we need to leave." I said.

"Leave why would we need to—?"

"Because when I left last night…" I said but then I lowered my voice. "I went to see Vanitas, he is being held by Maleficent and Pete, but he had one of those collars on."

"And how does that help us?"

"Because she can control us with them on…." I grabbed his shoulders. "Remember a month ago, When Xehanort made me go with him because he threaten to kill you and Riku and Axel?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?" he asked. Sometimes I wonder if this kid is even my Somebody.

"Maleficent could do that again only with Riku and Axel, she could meagerly hurt them until we did what she wants," I said as I grabbed Sora's arm. "You and I both know that we would be crushed of we found our boyfriends gone."

"Roxas… if we want to keep them safe, we stay here and protect them. If we run that's just putting them in more danger."

"But what would happen…" We both froze as we looked around for the voice of Xemnas.

"If you were kidnapped?" Saix finished for him. When we looked around we saw Saix, Xemnas, Marluxia, Vexen, and Xigbar.

_Roxas…_ Sora said to me. _We need to think of a plan, turn us invisible._ I nodded and turned us invisible.

"Oh, boys look, our prey thinks we can't see them." Vexen said as his eyes turned red. I felt Sora squeeze my hand as Vexen walked straight up to him.

"I'll take Tiger. " Xigbar said as I felt an arrow in my left arm. It was the arm I was using to keep Sora invisible. I fell to the ground pain searing in my arm. I pulled the arrow out and held my wound. I was putting pressure on it to keep it from bleeding too much.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as I stood up. I glared at Xigbar and Marluxia who had decided to join him in fighting me. Saix and Vexen were fighting Sora. Sora was locking his keyblade with Saix's clamorer, leaving a perfect opening for Vexen to attack him.

When I moved to help him, Marluxia had pushed me back with a gust of wind. "Sora! Watch out for Vexen!" I called. Sora jumped back just in time to dodged both Saix and Vexen.

"Now Roxy, there is no need to help him, you have us to worry about." Marluxia said as I wrapped my arm up with my jacket. I summoned both OathKeeper and Oblivion.

"I don't think I need to worry about you. It's me that you have to worry about." I said as I charged at him. He put his scythe up to block Oblivion, but he left an opening I for me to hit with Oblivion. Once I hit him Xigbar came to _try _to hit me from behind.

I turn to block it by twisting my keyblade backwards to block his arrows. Ven has my back, literally. "He does rub off on you," Xigbar said. I knew he was talking about Ven, but how does Xigbar know Ven?

"Roxas!" I turned to see that Xigbar was distracting me, so Xemnas could come in and get a hit on me. I just barley dodged Xemnas' attack.

"Come on Keyblader!" Xemnas said. "I know you; you aren't a hit and run!" He yelled as I ran over to hit Saix in the back, before he could get an attack on Sora.

_Roxas?_ Sora asked me as I grabbed his arm. _What are you doing?_

"Come on!" I said as I pulled him with me towards the Islands. "We have to hide and find Axel and Riku." Sora nodded his head and followed after me, after he pulled his arm free from my grip.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Riku had only walked five miles away from the forest he and Sora where in, when he heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. _What's going on back there?_ Riku thought as he turned on his heal and ran back. _Could Sora be fighting?_

"Yo Riku!" Axel said as he saw Riku run past him. "What's the hurry?"

"I think Sora's in danger!" Riku called over his shoulder. Axel remembered that Roxas was going to meet up with Sora once he got away from him.

"Roxas, might be with him. I'm coming too!" He shouted and ran after Riku.

Once Riku got to where Sora was before he left, no one was here, until he heard a branch snap. He turned up to a tree to see Saix and Marluxia sitting in it. "You two? What are you doing here?"

"We were told to bring two certain men to Maleficent." Axel shuddered. Roxas and Sora were still teens. Riku had just turned 18 a few weeks ago, so he would be considered a man. Saix and Marluxia were here for them.

"Riku run!" Axel said as he called his chakrams and threw them both at the two members sitting in the tree.

Riku gasped as he relized why Axel was telling him to run, once Axel had thrown his weapons they both turned and ran towards the Islands, hoping that their boyfriends would be there waiting.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

We ran inside one of the brown shacks and hid in there. I used my super speed to help keep us away from anyone who would trail us, but I didn't get so lucky. Both Xigbar and Vexen had followed after us with ease.

"Roxas-"I cut Sora off putting my finger to my lip he nodded._ Did Vanitas happen to tell you why Maleficent would want to control us?_

_No, he didn't have much time, someone was in the old mansion in the Twilight Town forest, and Vanitas kept watching them…_ I sighed. My life can't get any worse. If I'm not being hunted, I'm being chased. What else could go wrong?

"We know you boys are in here." Vexen said, he sent chills up both mine and Sora's back. "You can either come with us by walking out, or by being dragged you choice!"

_Roxas what do we do? _Sora asked me as I felt his hand in mine. This is great, trapped with both Xigbar and Vexen. If we can wait it out until night time I can get both me and Sora out of here unnoticed.

_Wait till night time. That or… wait for someone to come looking for us. _I was thinking we could fight our way out, but I was already injured, on more hit like that and I'm a goner.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

'I think were good.' Sora said once we finished changing. We made it till night, but we may not be clear just yet. That is until we heard someone else come in to the building.

'Are you sure we lost them?' a voice said from the other side of the door that we were so close to sense we lost Xigbar and Vexen. I just hope that they aren't near us… after all I did say we "lost" them.

'I would say yes, but we have two others we need to look for.' I froze as I relized that it was Axel and Riku outside the door. I was about to run out and pounce on Axel, but Sora was already a step ahead of me. He ran out the door and pounced on Riku. I followed after him and just stood beside Axel.

'Well now we don't have to look for them.' Axel said as he nuzzled me. I nuzzled back, trying to take in all the heat that he somehow always had. And you know for once Sora had a point. We have to stay here and protect them, from anything Maleficent throws at them, even if we are completely outnumbered.

Sora turned to me and nodded his head, good he heard what I was thinking once more. 'We should get out of here.'

'Yeah, before Xigbar and Vexen find out we've left.' I said, Riku and Axel agreed when we started to walk away Axel noticed the limp I had, from Xigbar.

'How long do you think it's going to take to heal?' Axel asked me as he walked in front of me. Sora must have gotten hurt in his fight and was already on top of Riku's back.

'Shouldn't take that long.' I lied. Axel didn't buy it and was already sliding me on to his back.

'Yeah, being hit with one of Xigbar's arrows _sure_ will heal fast.' Axel said as he started to catch up with Riku and Sora.

What? How was I supposed to protect my boyfriend if I was the one always on his back? Axel laughed. Stupid mind readers.

'Yeah, it's a gift.' Axel said as he turned his head showing me his wonderful emerald eyes. 'Don't worry you'll get use to it, babe.' I rolled my eyes and fixed myself on his back. It took one wrong move for me to realize that my cut was deeper than I thought it was.

'How is he feeling?' Riku asked Axel. Of course that's when I moved my leg just an inch, and I whimpered. 'That bad huh?' I rolled my eyes as Riku smirked.

'How about Sora?' I asked. Riku turned back to the front of us and I finally saw that there was a collar around his neck. I held back as much anger as possible, when we lost Xigbar and Vexen; they found us and was able to get a collar on Sora. 'We need to get to Cloud and Leon. Fast.' Riku nodded and pulled Sora off his back; he held Sora in his mouth and took off running. Axel was about to the same, but I was faster than him.

'Aw! How come he gets to do it?!' Axel asked as he pouted. I turned to look at him. As I stood perfectly fine on my left front paw.

'Because, Sora is injured.' I smirked and turned to run after Riku. It wasn't long before Axel had caught up to me, sure I didn't want to use my super speed. I know we are in a hurry here, but me and Axel haven't had alone time. Sure, there was the tower but we weren't really alone. Maleficent was watching us. But know we had all the time in the world.

'Who says you're not injured yourself?' Axel asked as he smiled at me.

'Because , I can do this!' I shouted behind me as I jumped over a tree trunk. Just jumping over it made me feel like I was free, it was kind of back when I was first joined the organization and Saix bit us all. Axel was use to it, apparently before him and Saix were nobodies, Saix had already bit Axel. So Axel taught me how to jump from high places and make really high jumps.

Axel, I and Xion would all go running at night, after we had ice cream of course. "Feels just like old times, huh Roxas?" I froze dead, Axel did the same. We looked around no one was there, but that voice… it seems so familiar.

'Roxas, it's probably nothing…' Axel said as he pulled me up onto his back. 'We should be heading home any way.'

No, it's not anything, someone is here and _she_ knows it.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

The angel pressed herself against the tree trunk, not realizing that the boys would hear her. She missed them badly, but things have changed.

'You do know sooner or later he'll find you.' The black wolf beside her said. She nodded.

"I wish I could help you, Vanitas. But even the collar will shock me. It's bad enough that you have one, but now Sora does as well." The angel sighed.

'It's nothing to worry about; Maleficent won't be here for long. I've seen her future.' The angel furred her eyebrows.

"Is that what to blue means?" Vanitas nodded his head.

'I can see the viewer's future, or I can show them something from my past.' Vanitas said, and then a bulb on the collar turned from green to red. 'I guess it's time for us to go.' The angel nodded and looked down at the boys once more, now to see the blonde one still searching for her voice.

"Be careful, Roxas. I'll be back soon."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

I always seem to fall asleep on Axel somehow; I blame it on the heat that comes from his body. He had to shake me awake the next morning to tell me what I so happened to miss in a meeting last night. From rumors from other packs Maleficent now has an Angel with her, soon to be Sora as well. Everywhere I went this morning, everyone in my pack was a) in hearing shot of me or b) by my side.

"Is there really any reason why I can't be alone for one second?" I asked Yuffie sense she was now the one walking around town with me.

"That I can't tell you, plus, it's a good thing you were still asleep when Axel came back with you." She said. I saw that I wasn't the only one being mobbed this morning by our pack. Sora and Namine were too. It made no sense to me.

"Are any of the adults being protected like we are?"

"Nope, sorry, Son." Yuffie said. Yeah Yuffie is now a full adult and Riku did a month ago, Yuffie being nineteen and Riku eighteen.

"Well if we all were around each other would that be ok?" Sora asked Aerith as they joined me and Yuffie.

"No." Yuffie and Aerith said in unison.

"If we were in the house, just the three of us in one room?" Namine tried, Zack being the one trailing her.

"Well, "Zack said. "Cloud did say if they went away from the house we needed to follow them." I saw Yuffie and Aerith face palm as a giant smirk appeared on all 3 of our face. Sora, Namine and I all ran towards the house, typically I did. I just so happened to grabbed both of their arms and ran towards the house, leaving Zack to deal with Aerith and Yuffie.

"Finally FREEDOM!" Sora cried as he flopped down on his bed. Namine sitting on mine with me. We smiled as we were all finally free from the grown up trailing us. It felt great.

"I won't call it freedom, till we were outside and able to walk around on our own." Namine giggled.

"She has a point." Ven said as he decided to appear again. Sora being the dork he is tried to hug Ven, but we all knew we can't touch him even if we tried.

"Now that would be some accomplishment." Axel said as he hugged me from behind. "To bad that I have to pull Roxy away from the evil plotting." I tried to push him off of me, but he stuck to me like someone put glue on his arms and told him to hug me.

"Aww Axel, can't we keep him for a bit?" Sora pouted. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as Axel kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, I got a little plan in mind for us, besides; it's my turn to trail him around town." Axel said resting his chin on top of my head.

"Which reminds me, we need to make a plan to give a little pay back to a certain blonde." I said. Sora and Namine put on evil glares, both of them were skimming as Axel picked me up off the bed and threw me over his shoulder. "Maybe even a red head ass hole as well!" I screamed back as we walked out of the room.

"Now Roxy that's not nice." Axel said as he threw me down on his bed.

"Aw, but Axel, you kidnapped me from a skimming party, and now thanks to you, Namine and Sora have to—" Axel put his figure to my lip stopping me from speaking. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. That when I saw it, Axel was under someone's spell, it was either that or that's not the real Axel.

"Roxas…" Axel said. I froze in total shock, whoever this imposter is, they kissed me and I fell for it. But I know only one Organization member that would have ever tried to kiss me. Well actually two, Xigbar and— "You are a sweet little rose when your red head kisses you." Marluxia.

I started to kick at Marluxia, when I saw that Zexion was here with him. I can't believe this. I let freaking Marluxia kiss me! I tried everything to get away from him as he threw me at the wall. Once I hit it my arms and legs were latched onto the wall. I looked over at Zexion who was murmuring a spell.

"Roxas, we are going to need you to sleep for a bit…" Marluxia said as the smell of roses filled the room. I can't do this alone. Time for some back up.

"Someone help!" I screamed as Zexion worked on keeping me quiet. "Help!" Just as Zexion had finally found a way to silence me Cloud and Yuffie ran into the room.

"Roxas!" Yuffie said as she threw some ninja stars at Zexion. Cloud looked at me, I could tell he wanted me to stay calm, but that's kind of hard to do with some type of flower spinning around my head.

"Now, if I were you, which I'm not, I wouldn't attack." Marluxia said as the flower started to open a bit. Something purple fell out of it and when it hit me, I felt pain. My eyes started to water, I couldn't scream so the pain went to my eyes not out of my mouth.

By the way if you're new to this story, be prepared to see this happen all the time. Basically this is my life, so suck it up and get use to it.

"Roxas… stay calm." Zexion said as he put a hand on my forehead. There was no way I was going to stay calm when my kidnapper told me too.

"Don't hurt him," Cloud said with a growl following after. My eyes felt heavy for about a second until I saw fire swing in front of me, burning Zexion alive.

"I can't do anything without you being kidnapped for one second can I Roxy?" Axel asked as Zexion disappeared in the darkness. I was relized from the wall, but the flower was still facing me, but instead of purple out came yellow the whole flower opened.

"Well sense you killed my partner, I guess that's a good reason to finish up here." Marluxia said as fell to my knees. I don't get it… why… do I… feel… so sleepy all of…. A sudden?

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

Axel growled as he watched Roxas fall to his side. He hated this. Not only does he have to protect Roxas, but now he has to keep his self out of trouble with Maleficent and the Organization. But Axel relized something. Marluxia wasn't here to put a collar on Roxas, but himself. Roxas was being put to sleep so afterwards Maleficent could take care of him.

"Cloud, Yuffie, You need to find Sora and Namine, they are here too." Axel said as he heard the thrill scream of Namine upstairs. Yuffie nodded and went to help but Cloud stayed.

"I'm not letting you stay here alone. Leon is here too, he can help Yuffie." Cloud then brought out his sword and stood in a fighting stance. Axel did as well, spinning his chakrams.

"Now, you two can be reasonable men, but I guess this isn't the time." Marluxia said as he picked Roxas up. Roxas' eye fluttered at the movement. "Follow us if you both want collars, stay here and no one gets hurt. Roxas will be back shortly."

Axel wasn't buying it, Roxas would end up with a collar and with Maleficent control over all 3 of the supernatural wolfs she could be able to ultimate power. Or even worse, merge all the power from all 3 of them into just one of them. And that one wolf… may just be Roxas.

"No!" Axel shouted as he threw a chakram at Marluxia. It hit him dead in the stomach and with just a snap Marluxia became ignited in flames. Cloud rushed and grabbed Roxas as he fell to the floor.

"You!" Marluxia cried pointing at Axel. Roxas shivered just a bit as Cloud held him. But he was slightly awake. "You think you are all that, maybe your right. But you are going to be the death of _Him_!" Marluxia pointed to Roxas. He smirked see that the boy heard what he said. "And he will be the ultimate one." With that Marluxia died off into Darkness.

"Axel…" Cloud said as he glanced down at Roxas. He had fallen back asleep. Axel was able to kill both of the intruders but he relized that his relationship with Roxas had to end. "You know what has to happen right?"

"Yeah… I just… hope he'll be able to take it." Axel bent down next to Roxas and kissed his forehead. "Keep him safe for me."

With that Axel left and gathered his thing in a bag and left the house. He was going to have to stay as far away from Roxas as possible now. He'll have to keep himself safe as well. "Xion…" He said as he walked away from the house. "It's your job now to make sure he stays safe."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"I will Axel." The Angel said as she stood on top of the house watching the red headed wolf walk away. She felt her actual heart break. She knew how Axel felt when she left and now Roxas was Axel and Axel was Xion.

"Xion." The witch said. Xion turned and looked at Maleficent. "Tonight, you are to bring Roxas to me. Now that, that red head as left." Xion shook her head.

"I'm sorry Maleficent. But I'm an Angel, and I have a promise I must keep," Maleficent didn't like this.

"What do you mean, child!? You work for me now!? And you will do as you are told!" Xion stood her ground as the witch slapped her across the face leaving a little blood from her long nails.

"NO! I don't work for you! I work for him!" Xion cried as she pointed to the sky. "He brought me back for a reason! And that reason he to protect _Him_!" Xion then pointed to the house where the boy lived.

"You stupid girl! He is no longer your protector! You will obey and do as you are told! You belong to no one but ME!" there was a green flash and then silence. The house was undisturbed, not even wind could be heard at that moment. It was nothing but… dead silence.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

_You people better love me! Because I made this and extra two pages! Instead of 4 pages we have 6! And I did this for the new year! So I should be away until next Friday. So you people better relax and enjoy the new year!_

'_What she said! We out till next year! Peace!' _

_Ready? One, two three! "HAPPY NEW YEAR! FROM THE WHOLE __**HUNTED**__ CAST!"_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

That night Axel ran in the forest of the Destiny Islands, he need to stay as far away from Roxas as possible now… heck even the Angel he sent to keep Roxas safe can't even protect him without getting hurt as well.

"Axel… I'm sorry… I should have-"Xion tried to explain.

'Xion… don't worry about it.' Axel sighed as he picked up his speed. This was the worst, the Axel loved was only protected by Cloud and Leon…. And if Maleficent got anywhere near Roxas, he would become the ultimate one.

"I know how you feel, Axel but I can't go back to Roxas, but you can." Xion said as Axel jumped over a fallen tree trunk.

'What do you mean by that?' He asked looking over his shoulder at the Angel.

"I mean that, you can still protect Roxas."

'And how do you plan for that to happen?' Axel asked as he smirked, seeing Xion glaring at him.

"You are such an idiot." Xion said as she stretched out her wings. "I'm saying that you can just trail Roxas and you can do it from a distance."

Axel just laughed, 'What do you think I've been doing? Running around for my own amusement?'

"What?! But you're—"Xion stopped short as she saw that they were a few feet away from a fight going on in the backyard of Cloud and Leon's. Axel growled as he saw it was Demyx and Xigbar fighting Yuffie while Cid was on the ground, not only was he on the ground, a collar was beside him.

'That's Sora's collar.' Axel said. 'I'm guessing Maleficent didn't like the fact that Cid got it off.' Axel ran out to the field to help out Yuffie, Xion wanted to help really bad but as soon as she went to help a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"_Xion, you will be shocked at what happens next… this time… just watch."_

**!i!i!i!i!**

I sat up at the sound of a howl, it sounded like me, my howl everyone would be rushing to my room, but I was fine unless…

'Roxas…' I turned to see Namine in the same room with me. I saw her face covered in tears.

'Namine? What's wrong?' she turned to look at the wall, I was going to ask her what was wrong again, but Vanitas showed up beside her. The collar around his neck was glowing a strange green.

'She is deeply sorry that she had to work for me, so I could get in I had to control her.'

'Roxas!' Namine screamed as she turned to look at me. 'Don't look at him!' I choose to actually not look at him but at her.

'Foolish, child!' Vanitas said… it was weird to hear him speak like Maleficent. 'You don't know what you just pulled yourself into!'

'Namine… just stay calm…' I said as Vanitas walked closer to me. I jumped out of the bed, keeping my gaze on Namine. She knew about Vanitas, that he would control me the moment he got the chance to, Namine he could use as bait. So she focused her gaze on me. We locked eyes, and stay that way while Vanitas circled me.

My focus was broken thought when there was a pound at the door, someone yelling on the other side. 'Roxas! Wake up!' another pound 'Damn it did someone lock the door!' Cloud yelled as I was pinned to the floor. Instantly I closed my eyes not daring to open them until I was sure that it was okay.

**!i!i!i!i!**

Axel bit Demyx as he left fire behind him as he ran. He blocked Xigbar with his known power, Axel had sent Yuffie to watch after Cid, until someone came to help him.

'Axel! You know I hate fire!' Demyx cried as fire surged upward to confine the two wolfs in one dome of fire.

'Well maybe you would have thought about that before you decided to attack my pack!' Axel growled.

Xigbar laughed at this, 'Last I checked you used to do this every time a heartless set foot anywhere near the pack.' Xigbar said 'I also remember you would burn them to a crisp,'

Axel smirked as he remembered this, burning Marluxia was easy sense he was just a human, but he has never tried this skill on werewolves before_, I guess there's a test for everything right? _Axel thought as he hit Demyx dead on with fire.

'Now!' Axel smiled as Yuffie, Leon and Zack jumped into the dome with him to take on the two members. He was about to join Zack with Demyx but paused short as he heard a howl similar to Roxas.

**!i!i!i!i!**

A few minutes lasted and I was still pinned to the ground, until Vanitas bent down to my ear. 'Looks like you're off the hook this time blondie… but don't worry I'll be watching you…' and with that he left. When I opened my eyes I saw that Namine was hidden by Cloud who was glaring somewhere behind me.

'Roxas!' Namine yelled I looked up at her as she smiled. 'I'm so sorry, Roxas i—'

'It's ok Namine, I understand. It's happen to me before too.' I said as I stood up shaking a bit.

'We need to keep you two hidden, Sora is with Riku, they are at Sora's house. Roxas do you think you can keep Namine safe on your way there?' Cloud asked. I nodded my head as I heard another howl. 'Be careful.' Both me and Namine jumped out of the second story window. We were about to run when we got stopped.

'I don't get it…' Xemnas said as he circled me and Namine. 'That boyfriend of yours just can't stay away can he?'

'What are you talking!?' I growled at him as he stopped right in front of me.

'Axel, no one told you did they? Well I guess that's something we have to break now isn't it.' I glared at him as Namine growled beside me. 'Your boyfriend ran, he decided to never come back, but now he has.' I remember that right before Marluxia died, he told Axel that he was going to be the death of me.

'Axel, is in the backyard now,' Xehanort said as he slide down from the roof. 'Demyx and Xigbar seem to be holding up a good fight but the pyro stopped after I did the howl of Roxas.'

l

_Roxas, please not now, we need to get to Sora's_

Namine said as she used her power. She's a telepath like Axel and Sora, she can also skip. _I know Namine, but can you skip there? Axel is going to go nuts until he finds me. I have to prove to him that I'm fine._

She sighed inwardly and disappeared with a blink. 'Perfect, now we are all alone' Xehanort said, but before him or Xemnas could lunge at me i was taking off around the corner. I saw a fire dome and Aerith as she was healing Cid but Cid wasn't looking so good.

'Where's Axel!?' i asked hurried. Aerith pointed at the fire dome and I speed into a tree. I could see the fight that was going on, Zack and Axel taking on Demyx and Leon and Yuffie taking on Xigbar. I sat in the tree not wanting to join the fight unless I was dragged in, but I needed Axel to see I was fine so he could fight, knowing i was fine.

"But Roxas… you won't be." I turned to see Maleficent in the tree with me. I tried to get away, but she had already pulled out her staff.

'Roxas!' I heard Axel cry, as my eyes were glued to the glowing light. Maleficent laughed as she bent down and picked me up. I wiggled not letting her get the upper hand, but my head started to feel like it did the night Vanitas wanted to talk to me.

"Finally! The boy is mine, he will finally become his true power!" I struggled to get out of Maleficent's grip, but she made sure to keep a hold of me. She let her staff disappear and used her free hand to pet me.

'Yuffie find Cloud, hurry.' Axel said as she ran out of the dome. The fire died down and Demyx and Xigbar wobbled off into the forest. When Leon tried to come towards us he stepped back as two silver werewolves came into my view.

'Roxas… 'Cloud said as he now stood in the middle. I smiled as i saw him. I knew what to do, _we_ were just waiting for the right moment. 'Maleficent, first you send two of your men to kill one of mine. My eyes shifted over to Cid's corpse over by the screen door with Aerith crying, but glaring at Maleficent. 'Then you send one of your controls to come after my son, and lastly you have my son. You do know the punishment for disobeying these laws?'

"Cloud, we wouldn't be in this situation, if you would have let me have your son from the beginning." Maleficent said as she scratched the top of my head.

'Now!' Cloud said as I smiled and bit Maleficent turned invisible and kicked her with my super strength, and used my super speed to get down to Axel.

"Impossible!" Maleficent cried as I stayed beside Axel still invisible. "Spread out and fond that brat!" She cried as Xehanort and Xemnas turned and ran into the woods. She then looked at Cloud and said, "This isn't over." And disappeared.

I sighed as I turned visible again. Axel nuzzled me as he saw I was ok, Everyone waited for their turned to hug me, but I was too busy looking over at Aerith and Cid. 'Aerith.' I said as I walked over to her. More tears ran down her face as she looked up at me. 'Are you okay?'

She then hugged me and whispered. 'I am now, that you are safe. I just wish I could say that for Cid.'

'Me too.' By this time everyone had noticed what had happen to Cid and it was all thanks to Xigbar that it happened. Zack was now hugging Aerith, Cloud and Leon had been digging a hole for Cid's body. Everyone else was morning. Then Sora, Riku, and Namine came back. Shocked to see Cid dead.

'You know…' Axel said. 'It was stupid of me to think that you couldn't take care of yourself.' I looked at Axel a smirk on my face.

'Axel, you not stupid, no one is. It's all part of us to worry every once and a while. Plus I was worried you would never come back.' I said as Axel stood over me.

'As it was shown tonight for most of you, this place is causing us death.' Cloud said as Leon and Cloud finished filling the hole with dirt. 'To keep the rest of you safe, we have to leave Radiant Garden.'

Everyone nodded understanding that we must move on to a safer town… maybe even a cave.

'We leave tonight, bring nothing with any of you, we shall hunt on the way.' Leon said.

'Roxas, will stay between me and Axel. Sora, you will stay between Axel and Riku, Namine Zack and Riku. Is that clear for you three?' Cloud said. We all nodded in response, I was actual planning on staying between them anyway.

'Cloud,' Zack said. 'Aerith and Tifa said they will help with keeping Namine safe, Yuffie will help with Sora.'

'I'll help you two with Roxas,' Leon said. 'Beside the kid going to need all the help he can tonight.'

I was about to respond to that, but my vision blurred as I felt myself sit and stare into the forest. There I saw the girl from the clock tower. She was watching us, she turned and saw I was looking at her. She gasped and ran into the forest. 'Roxas?' I shook my head as I looked up at Axel.

'Sorry…' I said.

'Roxas what's up with you?' Axel asked as he bent down and put me on his back. I tried to get down but my legs just folded under me and I lied my head on his back.

'I… I guess… I'm just tired…' I could tell he smirked.

'Fine, but don't expect me to save you any food.' He said. I just rolled my eyes and saw that Sora was on Riku's back as well. I closed my eyes, but all I could think off was that girl. Who is she? Dose she know who were are? Plus, why did she safe me?


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

'How many were lost?' a silver haired wolf asked Xehanort and Xemnas.

'One, Cid Highwind.' Xemnas replied.

'What about the boy?' Xehanort was about to answer when Maleficent came up behind him.

"Under surveillance." The witch said as her staff glowed green. In the center of the three wolfs and the witch an orb appeared there was the golden wolf curled up in a ball on the red one's back.

'Why is he still with his pack… he should be here under my orders by now. '

'We are doing everything we can master.' Xehanort said.

'The boy has someone always ready to pounce on the attacker, before any major damage can be done.'

"Not only to mentions, but our numbers have been dropped done by 2, it could have been 4 tonight."

'I see…' The silver wolf was facing the woods, but he now had turned to face the orb, and there he saw the golden haired wolf look up, as if the boy knew he was being watched. 'For now, we must wait… but,'

'What is it, Sir?'

'Let's see if we can have the feelings, Ventus has for Vanitas are still true. If so, the boy will be able to take over the others body and follow Vanitas right into our trap.' The silver wolf smiled as the golden wolf jumped off the red haired one and ran ahead of the pack with his power.

"Why not, Xehanort?" Xehanort nodded in response and ran off to find the black haired wolf, the one they had let loose from the collar, not so long ago.

**!i!i!i!i!**

I was glad to actually be able to run for a bit tonight, after all it was almost dawn. I missed the hunt, so did Axel, Sora and Riku. But Riku and Axel didn't mind. I'm sure Axel is still fuming over the fact that Cloud let me go for a run real quick I was actually going to hunt a bit, I haven't in a while and I am getting a little hungry.

"Roxas…" I froze a bit when I heard my name. It was like a whisper, but… I still heard it… odd. I slowed down a bit when I saw a squirrel ten feet away from me. I know it kind of gross to eat squirrels, but we all eat animals.

Anyway, I got my squirrel and was pretty happy about it, because it settled my hunger for a bit. I'll spare you the gross details of me eating a squirrel. I was maybe a foot away from the pack when, someone pounced on me. I thought for sure it was Saix or Xehanort, even Vanitas, but nope. It was Sora.

'No far Roxas!' He said 'How come they let you hunt but not me?!' I laughed.

'I was allowed to go for a run… not hunt, and if you don't keep your mouth shut I'll give the rest of my hunt to Riku, not you.' I said as I stuck out my tongue.

'I won't tell anyone! I swear!' I smiled as the sun started to rise and at the fact that Sora was pleading for hunt.

'Fine, but you never saw me hunting and I never gave you anything if so.' Sora just finished the last of my hunt when the sun rose. We walked back to the rest of the packed and got back in our spots in line.

"Nice to have you two join us." Cloud said looking over his shoulder at me. I shrugged and placed my hand in my pockets. "We were just deciding how far we should go."

"Yeah!" Yuffie said. "We've been walking for half the night, and Cloud still doesn't feel like we are far enough from Radiant Garden."

"I wouldn't blame him." Leon said.

"Same here," Zack complied. "Cloud is following his insects he'll know when we are good to go."

"For now, I think it would be safe to have the younger ones asleep again around noon." Tifa said acting like neither Sora nor Namine or I were even hear.

Sora sighed as I said "That's fine with me; we could use the energy for hunting tonight anyway."

I blushed a bit when I felt Axel's arms wrap around my waist. "Anything that is fine with my Roxy is fine with me." Honestly I wonder why Yuffie ever said that in front of Axel. I could hear Riku, Yuffie and Namine laughing.

**!i!i!i!i!**

Noon came faster than anyone thought. But of course, we stopped so Sora, Namine and I could rest.

"Me, Axel and Tifa will stay here and watch them, the rest of you will continue on." Cloud said as Axel sat down beneath a tree. "Leon knows the rest of the way. The six of us will meet you there once they are all awake."

By the time we all were actually total ready for us to take the nap we needed Sora and Riku finished saying goodbye and the others along with Riku left.

"Alright, we aren't going anywhere, ok?" Tifa said to Namine. She nodded as she sat on the ground and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes. Sora joined her, Cloud and Tifa sat across from them. I was about to join theme myself, when Axel pulled me down onto his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I was going to sleep with Sora and Namine." I said with a quiet laugh. "Why do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, the only reason why I'm here is so you could go to sleep easier. Besides you sleep peacefully on me." I blushed as he pulled me to his chest. His heat from his body was actually comfortable for me, and I could feel him mess with my hair to help me better. I smiled as my eyes closed.

"I love you." I whispered.

He kissed my fore head "I love you too…" his voice faded as I fell asleep. That's what I thought I was doing, but it turns out. Vanitas was bringing me back to dream land.

"Hello, Roxas." He said I looked down at both his wrist to see the collar was gone. He was doing this in his own free will.

"Vanitas…" I said as he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't really call you that fake name should I, Ven?" I looked at him he was smiling, and it wasn't one of the creepy smiles he used to give me. It was an actually happy natural good smile. "What's wrong… you looked confused Ven?"

He said "Ven" Again. Is he wanting to talk to Ven?

_He could be…_ Ven thought to me. _Let me see what he wants… is that okay?_

_Yeah, just be careful… I don't trust as much as you do._ Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into my mind as Ven took over I could only see and hear. Not move or talk.

"Vanitas… how many times do I have to tell you…"Ven said. I saw Vanitas face light up as he ran over to us and hugged us.

"I knew Roxas would let you speak, I've missed you so much!"

"Vanitas, I—"

"Look I don't want to talk this way, meet me on the hill by the cave you are going to later."

_Ven… _ I warned knowing a trap could be waiting for us.

_Roxas, I promise if anything seems out of place tonight I'll get us out of there… ok…_ Ven sighed as he replied to Vanitas, "Fine, but if anything seems like a trap, I'm leaving." Ven gave me control of my body again as he sipped back into my mind.

"I'll be sure, that no one follows…" Vanitas let me go and walked back to the trees. "Roxas… please let Ven, be in control tonight." I nodded my head as he smiled, he mumbled something but I couldn't hear it as I faded, into sleep.

**!i!i!i!i!**

"Fools." Vanitas mumbled as the boy faded.

"It's very good to see you back to normal again Vanitas." Xehanort said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know." Vanitas sighed as he saw Maleficent. "Are you here to put that stupid collar on me again?"

Maleficent chuckled as she bent down to the boy's level. "My dear boy, you have seemed to have learned your lesson, of course I will not put the collar back on you." Maleficent grabbed Vanitas' chin, her nail like claws digging into his skin. "However, if you are to disobey Xehanort, Xemnas or me again, the collar will return, and it will stay on for as long as you live."

Vanitas hid the fact that he was in pain by crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I see you point." He sighed.

"Now, you do know that we will be in the area of the hill top, and if we are lucky enough, Xemnas will find someone willing to distract, the red head so Ventus can meet you there." Xehanort described. Just as Xemnas was mentioned he came up behind Maleficent who had let Vanitas go by now, a girl following behind him.

"I do believe, Xion will be of great use for this mission. Axel seems to trust her, she can go nowhere near XIII and most importantly Ventus won't suspect of a trap." Xion stayed hidden under the hood of her cloak.

"Roxas, will of course expect one, if Axel is in some sort of fight with another member." Maleficent mentioned. This was true. Roxas can instantly tell when a trap is coming when all the others are in battle or aren't around.

"Roxas," Xion mumbled. "Please forgive me."

**!i!i!i!i!**

Once I woke up I realized, that me and Sora where the last to wake, I woke up a mere five seconds, before he did. We walked for about another 45 minutes, before we had met up with the others. The walk was silent everyone was thinking of their own things. Me I was scared about tonight. As soon as night falls, I was giving complete control to Ven. The only problem is how am I going to get Axel to keep away from me tonight?

"Hey Rox?" Axel asked as I was sitting on a tree looking around for the hill.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering how long, you are planning to stay up there." I looked down at him and he just smiled cockily at me.

"I don't know maybe another hour or so."

"Not while I'm here!" He said as he grabbed for my legs. I was faster than him thought and pulled my legs up underneath me before he could grab them.

"Aw, come on Roxy! Cloud said when night falls we are all going to go hunt."

_Did you hear that?! If they go hunt then we could pretend to wonder off to meet Vanitas it's perfect right?! _Ven asked.

_I don't know Ven, maybe we should at least hunt with them. Once everyone is asleep we can sneak off then, but we'll have to wait to use super speed, Riku can hear when I use it. _

"Roxas!" Axel whined. "Please can you come down!?" I smirked at him as I stood. I reached up to the branch above me, pretending I was using it to keep my balance, when actually I was going to climb it.

"And if I don't?" I asked. "What will you do then?"

He sighed and ran up to the tree. I smirked as I pulled myself up to the next branch as he started climbing up the tree.

"I see you're going to come after me." I said climbing up two more.

"Yep, and it is sunset after all, so how about a game of tag before we hunt." He said as he caught up to me by a couple of branches.

"I really think that not a great game to play, especially in a freaking tree Axel!" I said as I felt his hand around my ankle. He pulled me down, making me slip and fall right onto him. He laughed as he bent down and kissed me. I froze as I saw the sun set.

'Well that was fun for me, Roxy!' Axel said as he nuzzled me. I rolled my eyes as I saw the rest of the pack come out from the cave.

'Will you two quit making out!' Sora shouted at us.

'Why, so you and Riku can have all the glory of making out, or dose that go to Cloud and Leon?' Axel asked I snickered at the idiot as Cloud and Leon growled in unison.

I wanted to tell Axel he was an idiot, but I remember my promise to Ven, I would give him control once night hit.

_Just remember, I'll take off if I suspect anything. _Ven said as Axel jumped down from the tree. I knew that Ven was going to be fine.

'Right, so tonight we are splitting up in groups.' Leon said. 'Roxas and Axel are the group leaders tonight.'

_Well that's Axel taken care of._ Ven said.

_I'll choose you repeat ok? _ I asked. The pack has a certain way with things. If you are a group leader and someone that protects you is the other you have to find someone else on the pack that will take their place.

_It's fine by me._ Ven said.

"Okay, Axel you choose first." Cloud said.

The choosing went on, Axel had Leon, Zack, Aerith, and Riku. We are short, one member, because of Cid's death. I ended up with the rest. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Namine and Sora.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet back here when the moon is above our heads." Cloud said. We all nodded and went our separate ways.

"Cloud?" Sora asked. Cloud turned to him. "How much longer till we head back?" We had been hunting for a full hour the moon was about an inch above our heads.

"Not much longer. A few more minutes or so, we should start heading back." So far everyone has had something to eat in my group and everyone was satisfied. When we returned back to the cave, Axel's group still wasn't back; the moon was right above our heads now.

Now that we were back Cloud was now the leader. "Everyone should go rest. Roxas and I will stay here and wait for the others to return." Cloud knew me so well; he knew I would never be able to sleep till I knew Axel was safe.

It was maybe 20 minutes when the other returned but Axel wasn't with them. Ven, still in control asked the question I was thinking. "Where's Axel?"

For a moment no answered. Until Leon spoke up, "Axel said he heard someone's thoughts and went to investigate. He told the rest of us to head back."

I sighed as Ven did. Axel was still occupied, now all we had to do was wait for the others to go to sleep and we were home free. "Roxas can stay out here till Axel, returns. Be sure to stay hidden." Zack said.

Cloud nodded in response. "As for the rest of you get some rest, tomorrow you will be allowed to sleep in."

_Well looks like we are free to go now._ Ven said. It had been maybe a few minutes that the others had entered the cave, all of them were asleep now, for sure.

_I hope you're right, I let you know when we are out of Riku's hearing range._ I said as Ven started towards the hill. A few minutes of quietly stepping away from the cave, we were able to use super speed. The rest of the trip lasted a second, and once we were on the hill, Vanitas sat there.

'Well when I say make sure no one noticed, you did a pretty good job Ven.' Vanitas smiled.

'Well now that I'm here can I know what it is you want?' Ven asked.

'Well, for one, Roxas may have control again. You can just listen this time. I feel Roxas is still a little uneasy about this whole meeting being a set up.' As Vanitas said so I returned to control.

Ven closed his eyes and when I gained all control again I snapped them open. No longer sitting, but standing ready to take off if I needed to. 'Now, Roxas, just relax. I promise it isn't a trap.' Then I saw it the creepy smile he used to wear.

_It is a set up! Run Roxas! Run!_ Ven said. I was about to when, 2 silver wolfs blocked my exits.

"My, it seems the master was right, Ventus, would fall for our trap. We thank you, my dear boy." Maleficent was behind me, when I jumped away from her I found that I was now in the middle of the four enemies, it would be easy for one of them to pounce on me and take me down.

'He was never the brightest out of the three.' Xehanort said.

'Shut up!' I growled if he wants to make fun of anyone it should be him and of how stupid he was, or how stupid they all were.

'Now Roxas, I wouldn't try to use any of your powers, right now.' I was shocked, it's like they read my mind. 'If you do decide to use them, you'll get nowhere.' Vanitas said.

"For you see once you were here with Vanitas, I made a force field that prevents you and only you to use your powers, and anyone from the outside of it can't see us, or hear us."

'Even Axel, cannot connect to you right now.' Xemnas said. That was it, they have me once again.

_Roxas, I'm sorry this is my entire fault I should have—_

_No! _ I yelled at Ven. _this isn't your fault! Love can make you do crazy things. _

'So now what?! You have me, do you just plan to stand here until I die?!' I was outraged. They did something that makes Ven feel completely guilty for something he didn't know that was coming. 'Anything you want to do, to piss me off even more! After all you all enjoy my anger!'

They all laughed, all but one. Vanitas. "Dear boy, this is only the beginning of us feeding off of your torture." Maleficent said as she stood in front of me. As a reaction I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what she was going to do. I felt her hand rest on my head as she lifted my chin up.

_Ven. We'll be fine, sooner or later the pack will find us, and they always do._ I said. Ven calmed down a bit, but I had something else in mind I wasn't going down without a fight. Surely if Maleficent is the one keeping the force field up I should be able to break through it if I get a hold of the staff.

"_Open your eyes_" What?! What the hell was that?! Slowly but surely my eyes began to slip open. I forced all of my energy to keep them closed. "_Let me see you beautiful Sea Blue eyes._" Slowly the voice was winning. I could only take it as Maleficent's. Considering she was the one with the staff.

_Come on Roxas! You have to fight it! _Ven said.

_I-I can't… she-she's too powerful._ I said as I finally saw the green glow… it was stronger than usual, it was like the glow was going to let Maleficent control me now.

'Yes, Roxas. You are no longer under your free will,' Xemnas said.

'Maleficent, controls you now, soon it will be our Master.' Xehanort said as my vision blurred. As it did so I felt my legs give out as I lay down on the ground.

"Poor child, you must feel pretty weak trying to fight me off this time." My head nodded by its self as my eyes locked onto the staff and only the staff. "Sleep, will do you some good."

_Come on Roxas! Please fight it! You're stronger than her! You and I both know this! _Ven sounded stronger than me. Maleficent must've not affected him.

"_Sleep._" My eyes slipped close, the last I heard was that laughing of all four of them. But a quiet mumble.

'Sleep well, my prince.'

_**SEVEN FREAKING PAGES!  
I wrote SEVEN pages for you guys sense I haven't updated in a while and guess what?  
To all my lovely reviewers out there I want you all to know you're awesome and I need you all to know something. I need 2, only 2 OCs.  
They are going to be Roxas' Mom and Dad, I won't spoil too much, but next chapter is going to be a flashback, of Roxas with his parents. Now if I actually get two OCs before my next chapter I will mention the creators.  
So PM me if you have one and you would like them to be in this story.  
I need  
1) Name  
2)Color of eyes/Hair (One must be golden)  
That's pretty much it, if you want to give a description of the OC then by all means do so.  
I'm only doing this to get to interact with my Reviewers, I want to do this just once, but if I don't get any OCs by the time I start the next chapter I have a trick up my sleeve for Roxas' parents.  
I really do hope I get to use my reviewers OCs thought. Any who Thanks for Reading and PLEASE review! :3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Guys and Gals, I want to say… wow, just wow I wouldn't think I would get so many OCs! Thanks to everyone who summited and at the end of the chapter I will thank the creators of the OCs I used and let me tell you all, it was not an easy decision to choose. Everyone is so creative! ^_~_

_(A/N I'm not going to make the flashback all in italics, I'll let you know when the flash back starts and ends. BTW!)_

**!i!i!i!i!**

_Chapter 16_

"Thanks again Axel for hang out with me tonight…" Xion said with a sigh.

'No problem, is everything alright? You look kind of bummed.'

"I miss hang around with Roxas, I can't even go near him without pain coming straight to me."

'Sorry, about that. It was great to see you again, but—'

"I know Roxas is worried right now and you need to go show him you're okay. I know, I know." With that Axel smiled at her and ran off towards the cave.

When Axel got there he was surprised to see that everyone was awake, and searching…

'Axel!' Sora yelled running up to him. 'Please tell me Roxas is with you!'

'He isn't… Why where is he?'

'That's just the problem…' Cloud said. 'Roxas is nowhere to be found; we all thought he went looking for you…'

'Cloud! Zack! Sora! Anyone!' Cloud, Axel and Sora turned to see Ven translucent, running up to the camp ground.

'What is it Ven?!' Yuffie asked as the whole pack gathered around him.

'It's… Roxas!' Ven wheezed. 'He was ambushed, all because of my stupid feelings.'

'Ambushed? By who?' Cloud demanded. Ven turned to look at him, knowing the whole secret.

**!i!i!i!i!**

Xehanort placed the sleeping golden wolf in front of the other silver wolf. Xemnas stood beside him, Maleficent and Vanitas behind them.

'This is him… the son of…. _Him?_' Xehanort nodded.

'He hold the powers of both his mother and father,' Xemnas said.

'And what about his brother? Xinev?'

Maleficent looked down at the golden wolf before saying "No location of the shiny black haired wolf."

'Mother?'

"Deceased."

'Find his brother, with the both of their powers combined, his father will fall to his death, it would be disappointing to see him be killed by both of his sons.'

**!i!i!i!i!**

_Flashback_

Running at my own free will, I was happy as I stared up at my brother Xinev, his golden eyes looking back into my sea blue ones.

'Come on Rox! Keep up!' He yelled playfully over his shoulder.

'You know I can't not till powers fully kick in!' I yelled running with ease to catch up to him.

'Be careful you two.' A silver wolf with sea blue eyes said. I knew this woman, my mother, Lexia. 'I don't need you both getting in trouble again.'

I stopped running following her orders and staying in sight as I ran through the forest, Xinev calling me a mamma's boy. But I knew he was just messing around. 'Yeah, but you were one too!' I yelled as he tackled me to the forest floor.

'Take that back.' He said a slight grin on his face.

'What if I don't?!' I said as my tail flipped around under me to tickle his stomach. I was free and ran away from my brother, but as soon as I did I ran into a blonde haired wolf. 'Sorry, dad.' I said as I stood up.

'Don't worry about it, now hurry along.' I recognized his voice… it… it couldn't be! No way! It was Cloud!

I smiled up at him like Sora would and turned to join Xinev again.

"Lexia, we need to talk…"Cloud said as the scene changed and we were in an office. Cloud was dressed in a tux and Lexia was dressed in a black dress that stopped at her knees. "They are coming tonight."

_They? Who are they?_ I thought to myself. "What can we do? I will not let-, touch my children." The name was cut off as if I was actually in the room at the time. Cloud was looking out the window, I went over to the window and saw me and Xinev training with our keyblades.

"I set groups up around the castle, if anything… will lose just a few men… maybe even more." Lexia gasped then the scene changed again. This time I was standing outside, looking at the grey castle. Broken bits of the castle were everywhere and fire was dying down.

'Roxas!' I turned to see Lexia at the other side of the forest with my brother holding her back. I turned back to the castle to see that I was a few feet from Xemnas. 'Run, Roxas! Run!'

'Young, smart and a keyblade wielder. I've always wondered, why - like you so much.' Once again the name was cut off. Xemnas started to circle me. I stayed perfectly still and closed my eyes. I could hear my younger self thinking. How would I get out of this?

'Back away from him!' Cloud said as he jumped out in front of me right as Xemnas was going to attack. 'Roxas, go to your mother. Now!' I nodded my head and ran towards mom, but Vanitas jumped out in front of me.

'You look exactly like him.' He mumbled. I tried to get passed him, but I didn't know about his eyes yet and I focused on them.

"NO!" I shouted I tried to grab myself but my hand just went right through him.

"Now, we can't keep him, if he remembers his past, he'll do everything he can to return home." Maleficent said. She showed up in front of me and touched my fore head. I saw as I fell, returning back to human.

'NO! ROXAS!' Mom screamed. Tears streaming down her face as Xinev held her back.

"He is now connect to Sora as his nobody. He should remember nothing, but memories from Sora."

Vanitas smiled as Maleficent summoned her staff and hung it over me. She mumbled a few words, and I started to disappear. 'Roxas!' Cloud yelled.

'I don't think so your majesty. The boy now belongs to Organization XIII, becoming the XIIth member.' A silver wolf said.

'Fuck you, -'

'What time?' Cloud growled and the silver wolf looked at Xinev. 'Our work here is done.' He walked over to Vanitas and Maleficent. Whispered something and left with Xemnas.

Vanitas smiled as he disappeared and Maleficent disappeared following him as he ran over to Xinev. Vanitas had his keyblade out ready to kill my brother with Maleficent's help. I thought that was what was happening, but I was a distraction. Maleficent had cloned Vanitas, and the real was busy taken care of Xinev, doing exactly what they did to me.

"It seems, Cloud that you have lost this battle, and Master has what he has wanted."

The Scene changed and Cloud had united with the Radiant Garden pack alone with Lexia. My mother and father where with me this whole time, but… I never meet Lexia before… so what happen to her?

The scene changed again and Mickey was talking to Lexia.

"Lexia I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need to know if you are willing to become Aqua for a bit?"

"Of Course Mickey, but Why?"

"Aqua has been captured by Xehanort, but I know how much, Roxas and Xinev mean to you… so if we swapped places with them then you can keep an eye on Xinev. He is working under Xehanort, but has no clue that he really was your son."

"Aqua will, take my place… but what about Cloud?"

"Aqua… is going… to be killed… by- once we free, her… - was going to kill you, he knows your ways with bring peoples memory back."

"Why would Aqua do such a thing?"

"Well… after we gave up on Terra. She fell in love with Xinev… and she said she'll do anything to be able to set him free, if you go in as Aqua, you can bring Xinev memory back… and he'll run…"

I closed my eyes and darkness overtook my view. I had been with my mother… and she freed my brother. I laughed to myself. I guess I was the weak one out of both of us, if it took me this long to remember what happen.

_End Flashback_

I woke up with a jolt as I pushed myself off of the ground. I looked around and saw my home a few feet to my left.

"Roxas Strife… Prince of all Fantasy's" A cold voice said from behind me. "Your father, Cloud Strife he is the king… and soon he will pass." I stood looking around for the voice, and saw no one, but they must have been hiding in the shadows of the forest.

"By two wolfs, two of the most powerful wolfs in this universe." Xehanort said.

"Xinev… and…" Xemnas said.

"Me." I mumbled. They all laughed.

"Dear child you are still as bright and intelligent as you were 3 years ago." Maleficent said.

"Yes, he truly is…" I felt a hand on my left shoulder. The hand belonged to the cold voice. "Just like your father." He turned me around to face him. He was that silver wolf, he was the master. His sea green eyes looked into mine. "You got your fathers mind and soul… but you have your mother's looks." He got down to my eye level.

"Who are you?" I asked hardness in my voice.

"Your father worst nightmare…" His hand went up to the back of my head as he pushed my forward to make my lips meet with his. My whole body went numb as he kissed me determined to search my mouth. I was so shocked at the sudden kiss that I could barely even comprehend what was happening around me.

"I failed you my king…" I heard a small female voice, much like the one I heard before I passed out. Once the idiot realized I wasn't going to let him search my mouth he gave up and wrapped an arm around my waist, but before he started to pull me away… I saw a girl with angel wings.

She was being held back by a bunch of Heartless gathers, I but I recognized this girl. "Xion?!" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, Roxas… Sorry we had to see each other like this…" She said.

"I don't really care! I'm glad to see your alive!" I ran over to her as I was able to get out of the creepy guys grip. She squeaked a little as I got about a foot away from her.

"Sorry," She said. "Maleficent cursed me… I can't go a foot near you or else I get shocked with pain."

I growled as I heard this… "Sorry about this master… I'll take her away." Maleficent said grabbing Xion's arm.

"Do as you please… just don't bother me and Roxie." I was about a few seconds away from slapping this guy. He again wrapped his arm around my waist and dragged me away into the forest.

Xion… my best friend was alive.

**!i!i!i!i!**

_Sorry the chapter is shorter this time. But I'm really happy to get to use Xinev from Kira Ria 18 and Leixa from starlightangel823. Thank you both for letting my use them! They will be back! Because they have been sucked into this crazy story! *insert evil laugh*_

_Thanks again to everyone who summited their OCs, and please don't hate me because I didn't use yours, who knows I may do this again for another chapter. After all if my goal is to get 20 chapters up and I only have 7? Oh heck yeah defiantly going to be more me interacting with my reveiwers._

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_

_PEACE OUT! _

_~RoxastheWriter _


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Axel was still trying to comprehend what Ven had explained to the pack, what had happened and that Roxas' memory from the past had returned.

"His memory returned?" Cloud asked as sunrise came upon them. Excitement was clearly in his voice.

"Yes! But I won't say much about the past, if you don't wish for it to be told."

"Ventus, you can tell them… some of them know already…" Cloud said as he turned to Leon.

"Alright…" Ven told the story detail by detail of what he saw from Roxas' own memories. He choked up a bit when the Aqua part came up. "Right now, The other silver haired wolf, or the master mind of this whole thing has Maleficent sending heartless gathers to find, Xinev, while Roxas is trapped under his watch."

"Guessing from the story this new silver haired wolf is pretty strong," Riku said.

"Ven, you said that every time the wolf's name came up it was blocked?" Axel asked. Ven nodded in response. "Cloud, do you still remember the wolf's name?"

"Yes, I do."

"Should we share his name?" The rest of the pack looked at Axel surprised to see he wasn't in a rush to safe Roxas.

"If you must… as much as I don't want to hear the bastard's name, it has to be said."

"His name is Sephiroth…" Axel said as Sora and Riku both gasped. Aerith and Zack looked over at Cloud who eyes were shifting from sea blue to amber ones. Leon Held him tightly trying to calm down his loved one.

"Wait, I've fought a Sephiroth before!" Sora said. "He's that one winged angel! He has that really long ass sword too!"

"That's him alright." Tifa said. "That bastard tried to kill Aerith when Cloud was still dating her. But then he met Lexia and well, you know the rest."

"I was perfectly fine with Cloud dating Lexia, they looked happy together, and now they are about to reunite with each other again." Aerith said as Zack hugged her.

"Leon, I'm sorry that I had to use you as a cover…" Cloud said looking at Leon.

"That's okay, we had this planned anyway." Leon said.

"We?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Yuffie said. "Leon and I knew Cloud way back when he was next in line for the throne."

"Lexia told us the story, and she asked to keep the part about her with and Aqua switching places a secret." Leon explained.

"I get it…" Ven said. "When Aqua died, Leon helped Cloud by keeping him as if he forgot his memory too."

"Exactly." Leon said. "If Sephiroth happened to come by, he would see me with Cloud and would instantly think that Cloud has forgotten about his past and moved on to me."

Axel couldn't keep it in anymore he had to ask. "So what are we going to do about Roxas?"

**!i!i!i!i!**

Walking around the forest with creep glued to my side was not fun. But honestly I could tell you one thing; this guy was crawling with Darkness. The smell of how powerful he was with all that darkness, let me know, one wrong move and my life would be over.

"Roxie…" He said as he pushed me up against a tree. "Look at me…"

I stood still trying to calm the pain in my back from the throw to the tree. My body was so weak… that when I closed my eyes from the pain I wanted to stay that way.

"Roxas, Look at me." I felt his hand grab my chin and pull my head up. I slowly let my eyes open. "You don't look so well…" He smiled as he leaned closer to my body. He let me slide down the tree a bit, but it wasn't too long before I felt him slide his way underneath me.

"Why…" I asked.

"Why what?" He cooed in my ear.

"Why… hold so much… darkness?" I asked as I felt his lips make contacted on my neck.

"The darkness in my opinion is power… After all I'm a holder… of what's left of Ansem the Heartless." He said as he moved me around. I felt my back make contacted with solid ground. "Tell me, Roxas… do you love your powers?"

"…Yeah…" I said.

"What if I could make those powers stronger?" He said. He pinned my arms to the ground and put his knees on other side of me.

"You can do that?"

"Of course." He whispered. Then my body was feeling completely better when his lips made contact with mine. My eyes widen I could see that we were both topless now. "You know… this is the same place, I told your brother this…" He said breaking the kiss.

"W-what did he say?" I said as I struggled to get free.

"He declined my offer to make his powers, more powerful… and I bet… you'll do the same." He sighed. "But your brother wasn't as much fun to play with as you are." Great so he has rapped both me and my brother.

"I will never let darkness in me…" I said as he pushed my down harder on the ground.

"Exactly, what I hoped you would say." He started to glow in darkness; I could see his whole body in it as he leaned down and kissed me again… but this time he caught me off guard and was able explore my mouth. Only when he did… my thoughts changed.

_So much power… I-I feel so strong… The darkness… it's so… wonderful!_

He broke the kiss and I looked up at him his darkness was dying down, he had given me some of his darkness. "You brother was able to get away, but I caught you… and you're the one who can hold the most power, with both yours and your brother's powers combined you _will_ be unstoppable!" As he said this I felt the creepiest smile I have ever worn on my face, happen.

_Darkness… it feeds me… it fills the hunger of power I have! I __**will**__ be unstoppable!_

**!i!i!i!i!**

**Sorry it's a short chapter guys, but I just had to get this out, and please don't freak out because of what I did to Hunted, I realized that I really didn't need a second book, yes, I do plan to make a Sequeal to this in some way. Not sure how yet.**

**Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

'How long has it been now?' Axel looked at Cloud as they both sat on a hill looking at the moon.

'About 4 days,' Axel and Cloud have become really close to each other. Both looking for someone special to both of them, Roxas Strife the Prince of all Fantasy's.

'Has anyone found any clue of him?'

'Afraid not, sir.' Axel looked at the moon, fearing the worse for his boyfriend.

'Gather up the others, meet me and the rest of the pack back at the cave.' Cloud said not taking his eyes off the moon.

'Yes, sir.' Axel said as he took one last look at the moon, he then turned and headed off to the town, to gather the Hunters.

**!i!i!i!i!**

'Xehanort, how is our prince doing?' Sephiroth asked the silver standing behind him, a golden one sitting on a tree branch in the background, golden eyes staring down at him.

'Splendid Master.' Xehanort said as a black dropped down by the golden one.

'Is he talking about you again?' the black one asked.

'Yes, he kind of has to if I'm going to kill my father.' The golden one said staring at the moon.

'That doesn't surprise me.' Sephiroth said not turning his back from the moon. For a split second, time seemed to stop and both the golden wolf and Sephiroth had their thoughts going through their heads concerning each other.

_Roxas… the perfect bait for his brother, his father on the other hand… that's going to be a challenge._

_The creep actually thinks he can just get me to turn to darkness? Just because he filled me with darkness doesn't mean I'm just going to let it control me._

_Although… Roxas seems to being taken a liking to the light again… _

_Two instead of one. This would be really ugly if we battle during the day…_

Sephiroth let his eyes shifted over to were the golden wolf was sitting in the tree. _Looks like it's time for him to finally accept the darkness, a few lies should fix that. After all the boy remembers nothing of his past…. To easy._

'The two of you may leave… I would like to speak to Roxas… alone.' Xehanort bowed and backed away Vanitas stayed put.

'If it makes you feel better Vanitas, I heard Ventus has returned, why don't you go find him?' Xemnas said from behind them. Vanitas growled softly and left with Xemnas to go mess with the search party for Roxas.

'Come here, Roxas. We have some stuff to talk about.'

**!i!i!i!i!**

"Why did you guys have to pull me out of bed?" Kairi wined as she arrived at the hunters house.

"Well Kairi, we had to pull you out of bed, because Roxas is missing, and it turns out he is royalty." Hayner said.

"To think all this time we were best friends with a Prince, funny, he doesn't seem like royalty." Pence said.

'_That's what we thought, until Ven told us that Roxas had his memory swiped.' _ Axel said using his power to talk to the humans for the night.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" Kairi asked.

'_Being able to turn into a wolf isn't exact for most of us. We end up getting our own powers…. How I have no clue.'_

"Well, what are we waiting for, come one guys let's go find Roxas." Olette said with a smile as she stood up beside Axel and Kairi.

"Right." Hayner and Pence said as the nodded their heads.

_Hold on for a bit Rox, we are on our way…_

**!i!i!i!i!**

'Roxas…' Sephiroth said as I stood next to him. 'How much do you remember?'

'Enough, to know my father despised you with all his heart.' I said waiting for him to pin me to the ground.

'Your correct, your father did not like me one bit, but I'm sure that you not worried about that now correct?'

'Maybe…' I said. I was really thinking no, because one, darkness can live in my heart, but it will not take it over. I share half and half of my heart.

'I see… well I do have some news for you…' He said as a slick smile appeared on his face. Curious I asked him what it was. 'It seems your old pack has given up of the search…' I froze. 4 days has been the longest I have been kidnapped ever. So it could be true that my pack gave up… but Axel and Cloud would never.

'That's… not true… it can't be… Axel and Cloud would—'

'Never give up on you, but they have.'

I looked down at the ground sadness clearly on my face. '… No I can't give up on them yet…' I mumbled.

'Roxas, I know it's hard to take this in… but believe me… Xemnas and Vanitas have confirmed it.'

'No… they can't give up… not yet.' _Face it!_ My inner darkness said. _They've given up! They don't care about you anymore!_ 'No!'

Sephiroth smiled. _Come now Roxas, you know them… if you can't find it, you won't get it. They've lost this battle, and in return for them giving up on you?! Only one way…_

'Never! I will never give in! You can try all you want! I won't do it! As long as I trust my pack, they won't give up, they'll get reinforcements! I can't give up on them!'

Sephiroth's smile faded and he leaned over my and looked me straight in and I could see my reflection in them. My eyes changed back to the deep sea blue they were. 'Fine then Roxy.' He said his tone sounded so pissed that if I even tried to run that let me know he had reinforcements to help stop me. 'Looks like we are doing this the hard way.'

'Touch him! And you die!' I froze I turned to see Xinev behind me.

'Ah, Xinev! So nice to see you again.' Sephiroth said as he stood over me. 'Would you care to join us?'

'Us? This looks more like you want this, my brother on the other hand does not.' Xinev looked down at me with his hard golden eyes, but they soften a bit when he locked eyes with me.

'What do you mean? He loves me, don't you Roxy?' He looked down at me and I just growled. 'Exactly what your father did,' he sighed and he started to glow in darkness.

Xinev eyes widen as he told me to run, I did and appeared under him. Did… did I just skip?

'Great, you gained a new power.' Xinev said. 'Skip to anywhere but here, ok?' I nodded in response and thought of Axel. I then closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was sitting on the clock tower.

I sighed as morning appeared as I transferred back to human. My feet reappearing in my shoes and socks, my jeans and jacket as well. I was home and away from everything that had just happened. But Xinev wasn't. I could only think of him getting out too, I think I sent him away as well.

"Roxas?" I had my head buried in my knees I was hoping to return home, but over the past 4 days, my only home was the ruins of my old home. "Roxas? Roxas honey?"

I looked up to see Lexia. My mom as herself. "M-mom?" I asked choking a bit.

"Oh, Roxas." She bent down and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I've missed you so much and I see you gained your 4th power correct?"

I nodded my head as tears slipped down my cheek she sat beside me and placed her hand on my cheek and whipped them away.

"Sweetie don't cry, everything is going to be ok." She cooed in my ear.

"Mom's right, Rox." I turned to see my brother standing by the stairs. His hair stopping at his ears, blue baggy jeans and a white t-shirt is what he wore.

"Xinev, thank you for looking for him… I proud of you both." She said as she rubbed my hair.

"Rox, you do now that what Sephiroth told you—"

"Wasn't true? Yeah I knew, Axel and Dad would never give up on me after 4 days."

"Well, it was great to see you again, sweetie, but I do believe it's time for you to return with Xinev." She said as Xinev sat on her other side, she wrapped her arm around both of our shoulders. "I do believe your father will be reviled that you are both alive."

"There's only one problem with that mom." My brother said. "Sephiroth has planted darkness, in Rox."

"That can't be good."

"What can we do?" I asked as Mom whispered something to Xinev.

"Roxas, skip to Dad."

"But—"

"Roxas, sweetie you have to, we have to keep this meeting a secret ok. Your father needs to think I'm still dead alright." I nodded.

"I love you mom." I said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too sweetie, now go." I closed my eyes and skipped to the cave. When I opened my eyes I was a wolf again and Xinev and Mom were nowhere in sight. Neither was the pack.

'Where is everyone?' I asked out loud. I walked over to a tree, I climbed to the highest branch and looked over the forest. 'Did I skip here from Sephiroth? Was that talk with mom and Xinev just a dream?' I saw nothing of any wolf until I saw a familiar crimson red wolf.

"So Roxas is a prince of all Fantasy's? Does that mean that werewolves aren't the only things that are real?" Kairi asked as she Axel and Hayner's gang.

'_Oh, yeah. Vampires, Demons, Angels, anything you can think of as supernatural, it exists.'_ Axel said.

'Axel!' I said as I jumped down from the tree. Axel jumped as I pounced on him.

"Well looks like we weren't needed after all." Pence said.

'Roxas! How did you escape!?' Axel asked as he licked my nose.

'I got a new power! I can skip now and I skipped away.'

"Anyone have any idea what they are talking about?" Hayner asked.

"No clue. Hey Axel can Roxas talk to us like you can?" Kairi asked.

'_No, but I can translate, Roxas developed the power to skip from places and he skipped back here to the cave.'_

'By the way, where are the others?'

'Probably still searching for you, they are going to meet up with at the cave in about 10 minutes.' I smiled as I yawned.

"Do you guys still need us, cause after all the 4 us still have to go to school?" Olette said.

'_I'm not sure, you guys can head home through, I'll just tell Cloud that I found Roxas before I meet up with you, but in order for that to work you can let Cloud or the rest of the pack know about Roxas and his dad, ok?'_

"Fine by me." Hayner said the rest nodded and they all just left.

'Hey Ax.'

'Hm?'

'How do you know about me and Cloud being father and Son?'

_Hey guys (and gals)! I'm really sorry about the update being so freaking late. Writers block is the first thing I blame and so is being sick beyond relief! _

'_or just lack of laziness,'_

_Well if I was so lazy then why am I right now writing when I should be in school? _

'_because you have nothing better to do when you're sick.' _

_Sigh, thank you so very much Roxas. _

'_Smiles, you're welcome!'_

_Until chapter 19! That dream of reaching 20 chapters will be here soon!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

"Master, look what I have here." Maleficent said as she point to the black-haired boy and unconscious white-hair woman. They both tied.

"Great Maleficent. Now, you dismiss. I have a little talk with them." Sephiroth walked towards the boy, "Especially this one." He said as he lifted up the boy's chin.

The boy had hatred, pure hatred in his golden eyes. How can't he? First, this man is the reason why he being separated from his father and his brother. Second, he made his brother forget about his past, but that problem is already solved. Third, he planted the darkness, his pure darkness inside his brother heart, tainted him. He had done it once, when he took him and erased his brother memory. Last, he and his fellow subordinate catch him and his mother. God, what's next?

"Why do you see me like that, Xinev?" Sephiroth purr his name, making him disgusting.

"What do you want? Why do you plant your disgusting darkness inside my brother?!" He growled.

"Why I put my darkness inside him? Just to let you know, soon or later, he'll accept that darkness and releasing his dark side. When the time comes he'll become unstoppable monster under my command." Sephiroth said happily.

Xinev really doesn't like that idea. This man is about to use his brother to become pawn. But, he know one thing, Roxas will never the darkness inside him, right?

"He'll never accept his darkness. I'm sure of it. You can wish and hope as much as you want, but he'll never accept it." Xinev shouted him. Sephiroth

"Are you sure? If you so convenience, how about a little bet?" Sephiroth back his attention to him.

"What bet?"

"If he can solve his darkness, you win…" Before Sephiroth can continue. Xinev cease him.

"And if I win, you will leave our family alone? Never to disturb us again?"

"Very well, but if I win, I will have you under my command. You will do whatever I command. But, sure you know if I win, I'll have your mother killed."

Xinev flinched, he sure wanted this man to leave his family alone. But, not have his mother killed. Before Xinev can answer, now it's Sephiroth who cease this time.

"But, sure. You will never accept the risk. You doesn't want lose your mother and especially your brother, am I right?"

"No, that's not true! Fine, I accept it!" Xinev answered.

"You accept it? You know I will win and have you and your brother under my control, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But, he'll never accept it. I know him." Xinev answer him.

"Fine, let see how it is going." That's all Sephiroth said before leave both Xinev and Lexia all alone.

**!i!i!i!**

In the forest near a cliff. There's a blonde werewolf with blue eyes. He looks for a moment at the moon, before a silver werewolf with amber eyes comes

'What are you doing here, Xemnas? Where's Roxas?' Ask the blonde werewolf.

'Him? You mean the prince? Am I right, Cloud?' Answer Xemnas.

'Quit with the riddle! Where's my son!?' Said Cloud.

'He is with our Master.'

'You mean Sephiroth!?' Cloud's blue eyes starting to turn into amber one.

'Yes, I come here to tell you that he's now on our side. He is accepting darkness like he supposed to be. But, maybe he'll come for you. For a little visit.' Xemnas eyes lock with him.

'You're lying.' Hissed Cloud.

'You will see it. Once he comes, you'll see the darkness inside his heart.' That's all Xemnas said before he disappeared between the dark night.

**!i!i!i!**

When Axel and I were still on our way to the hideout. I told him about my encounter with Xion. God, I still can believe. She's alive even if she is angel. I can't express how happy I am. Sadly, she can't go anywhere near me. That makes me feel even terrible about my whole life at the moment.

Axel told me that Xion was brought back by God to protect me as angel. So, Axel knew all this time and he didn't tell me!? I just push away my question and put a smile in my face. Even thought, I'm still upset, why didn't he tell me? We're friend, aren't we?

'We're almost there, Roxas. Cloud is going to be happy that you're back, especially with your memories back.'

Axel told me that Ventus saw my memories and he told about how my memories came back to the pack. I just hope, this nightmare will be end soon. Me, Xinev, Cloud and Lexia, my father and mother, we can start over, together.

'Cloud, I brought Roxy back!' Axel shouted. Seriously, why he call me by that girly name?

'Axel, you already back! You also found Roxas!' Said Leon as he ran up to me and nuzzled me. I accepted the hug. 'Are you okay?'

'Where's Cloud, Leon?' Axel asked.

'He went out about some time ago. He should be back in any minute now.' Answered Leon.

'The others?'

'Hunting, Sora and Riku become the leaders this time.'

'And you?'

'Cloud told me to stay here, for when you came back, or if Roxas got free and came here.'

'Okay, thanks Leon.' Axel replied.

'Uhm, Axel?' I ask nervously, knowing the answer to my question was going to be no.

'Yes?' Axel said as he looked at me.

'Can I walk for a minute? Just until Cloud and the others come back?'

'Not unless Axel or I go with you.' Leon answered. 'After all you probably are still being hunted down.'

'Ok, come on Axel.'

'Okay. ' Axel said as he kiss my forehead.

We ran out from the hideout to the forest.

I walk inside the middle of dark forest. This place is really dark, only moonlight shine in here. This place is strange, even if is now night, it's more dark than midnight. What is this place?

_Why you don't accept the darkness?_ My inner darkness said to me.

'No way! Not a chance! I will not let you consume me!' I said only for Axel to look at me. I felt my body weaken.

_You really weak and pathetic, you know? Only if you accept it, or maybe let it consume you. You'll be the strongest._

'I am not weak!'

_Then show me! _Just as he said that my body collapsed.

Suddenly, I teleport to Dive to the Heart and turn back to my human form and the darkness begin to surround me and become one, forming a orb of darkness. The orb is began to take a form of… Xinev? No, it's not Xinev. This person is only look like Xinev except, instead of black hair, he have more long silver-white hair, about past his shoulder and his eyes is sapphire but more dark almost look like the blue of the midnight.

"Who are you!?" I ask angrily.

"I'm darkness inside your heart. I've lived with you this whole time." He said with sinister grin.

"That doesn't matter. I'll make you vanish!" I draw out my Keyblades. The strange thing is only Oathkeeper appear at my hand.

I look at him, he had Oblivion with him. "How can you have Oblivion!"

"It's because I'm part of you too. So, I can wield Oblivion."

I prepare to attack him, he held Oblivion like Riku and Vanitas do when they are about to fight. I ran towards him and try to attack him, but he moved –or maybe skip– behind me and attack me. I spun and tried to slash him. Fortunately, this time my attack connect to him. He back away a little, before he skip to my back. I was about to spin, but he slash me at hand. I growl and try to attack him back. But, he's already skip to back away.

"See? How weak you are! Why didn't you let me consume your heart. You'll be able to control darkness too, like that silver-hair kid, what's his name again? Oh yeah Riku." He said with mocking tone.

"Never! Whatever you do, I will not let it!" I shouted to him.

"Fine… You leave me with no choice." He said becoming an orb of darkness as he blasted me.

The orb of darkness then enter my chest and spreading the darkness around me.

"Wh-what are you doing? S-stop! It's hurt!" I grab my chest, it's really hurt.

Don't worry, I just put more darkness inside your heart. I'm not about to take control now. But, I will wait until darkness is spreading and reduces your light. He said as I begin to lost consciousness.

"I'll… never… let it… happen!" When I said it, I lost all my consciousness.

_OMG, guys it's be like forever sense I've updated! I know this chapter is short, but hey, what can I say. I would like to give a big thanks to one of my reviewers/follower/favorite A big THANKS from me and the Hunted crew. Thanks again Etalyrca-Etalirka, for co-oping with this chapter, give most of your credit to them, I just touched it up here and there._

_I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 20, here I come! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

Black, Darkness, Cold. I… I can't… remember, what happened? I have a feeling that my darkness was victor. So does that mean I've let it consume me?

"Yes, you have let it consume yourself, Roxas." Sephiroth said as he walked up to me. I stood on my station of awakening. The one I stood on before when Sora was starting his second Journey.

"What do you want?" I asked. My voice was ice cold like, I was actual darkness.

"I've come to claim my prize." I turned to look at him; he smiled when I growled under my breath crossing my arms. "My, my. Looks like you don't have to be in your wolf form and yet you still growl at me."

"The hell to you." I barked as he rested a hand on my shoulder. "If you think I'm leaving with you, you'll have to think that over."

"Oh, hon. You'll have to reconsider, after all, your brother and I made a bet, and I was the victor."

"Bet? What bet?!"

"Oh, it's nothing really, the deal was that if you defeated the darkness in your heart, I was to leave you and your family alone for live, and if your darkness, took over, I was able to claim you and your brother as my own, and well, kill your mother." I growled as I felt him push my shoulder down, he was pushing more darkness in me.

I only just met my mother 20 minutes ago, and Xinev was making a bet with Sephiroth, which he should have obviously knew he was going to lose. "You are a sick and cruel bastard, you know that?"

"Oh, Roxy, just as sweet as your brother only better." He whispered in my ear and he snaked his arm around my waist. I pushed his arm away from me and turned my heal only to run straight into Xinev.

"Sorry. I can't let you leave." He said as he grabbed my arms.

"Don't be so rough with him Xinev." Sephiroth said as I thrashed to get out of my brother's death grip. "Although I restraint might make it easier for him to gain my trust."

"Let go, you jack ass!" I cried to my brother who I know tensed at the harsh words. "I can't believe you would agree to something so stupid!"

"Shut up." Xinev said as he kicked the back of my legs making my knees buckle, which sent me onto the ground hard onto my knees. "I did what I did so I could protect you sorry ass from him!"

"Don't you think you could have found a loophole?!" He ignored my question and pulled on my arms. "You are a jackass, I don't care if I haven't known you my whole life. But you are _not_ the Xinev I know, and that I love."

"Blah, Blah." Sephiroth said as he walked over to me. "I've had enough with your disobediences, Roxy. It's time for you to trust me." With that said Sephiroth picked my chin up to make me look him straight in the eye. I didn't move, I didn't look away. I glared hatefully at Sephiroth and his now all of a sudden purple eyes. But I didn't know what he thinks he'll accomplish.

"Just a heads up Sephiroth…" I said as I got to my feet, feeling my broth pull my arms to make me stay at Sephiroth's level, but I ignored the pain. "Whatever the hell you think you're doing, it isn't working." I smiled as I saw that my Cold sea blue eyes where glaring at him in his eyes instead of the amber one I thought that we there.

"What!" Sephiroth said as his eyes returned to normal.

"Maybe you forgot, but, light always wins." I said as my arms started to glow. "And I intended to make sure it stays that way!" With that my arms, slipped out of Xinev's grip and went up in the air making the whole place glow in white light. When the light died down both Sephiroth and Xinev were gone. "You may have my jackass of a brother, and killed my mother, you will never touch me the way you did ever again, and I will not let you kill any more of my friends, or my father."

**!i!i!i!**

"Xemnas!" Xehanort growled as he was in the middle of the forest with four organization members lying there dead. "I found them!"

"Demyx, Xigbar, Larxene and… Luxord." Xemnas said as he walked up to Xehanort.

"That's not all." Maleficent said joining them. "I found Xaldain and Lexaeus not too far."

"We aren't the only one losing members." Sephiroth said as he joined them with Xinev. "We just found Aerith and Zack's graves a few miles back."

"Well, the organization is finished, it's only Xemnas and Saix who remain." Maleficent said.

"Which only leaves, Xemnas, Xehanort, Xinev, Maleficent, Saix, Sephiroth, and me." Vanitas said jumping down from the trees. "After what I just saw, their numbers went down again, the only ones left on their side is Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku, Axel, Namine and Roxas."

"Well, looks like we are even on numbers. This shall be and easy war to win."

**!i!i!i!**

_Hi guys, I know chapter 20 we finally made it! *throws a party* I know it short, but hopefully I can start making chapters longer again. I'm sorry that I had to kill off some people from each team, it just had to be done. Also I haven't said that Lexia is dead yet, so she maybe coming back, maybe she got away and her and Xinev made a plan. Who knows!_

_Find out next time in HUNTED!_

_~RoxastheWriter!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

"Roxas?" Axel asked as we were sitting in a tree staring at the setting sun.

"Yeah?"

"I never got an answer from you." I turned to look at Axel he was still focused on the sun.

"For what?"

"Would you go out with me? Can we start officially dating?" I smiled as I turned my attention back to the sun.

"I would like that."

"Good." Suddenly, Axel had me up against the tree trunk, smashing his lips into mine. I was a little shocked at first but melted right into the kiss as he started to lick my lips asking for entrance. I let him in and he tongue was everywhere in my mouth. I didn't even bother to fight for the dominance of the kiss. It was pleasure with him as the leader anyway.

The kiss soon ended through when the sun finally set turning us both into wolfs. We were both panting like no tomorrow.

'How… was… that?' he panted as he tail intertwined with mine.

'Wonderful…' He licked my nose and then smiled.

'Come on, it's time to hunt. I'll catch you something good.' He smiled as our tails broke free from one another and I began to climb done.

'hmm, I like that… but how about after a… little run.' Once Axel was on the ground we both took off one another, I ran at my normal pace instead of cheating with my powers and just stick with my boyfriend.

I like tonight already.

**!i!i!i!**

'Ven, please I never meant that night!' Vanitas tried to manage with the ghost werewolf.

'I don't care Vanitas, you lied to me.' Ven was pissed out raged that he was tricked to something so stupid. Sure it was a while ago, but with the numbers flatten to even, time was running out, and if Ven and Roxas where to happen to pass in the war there was something he wanted to let out, but know, he doesn't even know if it's a good decision to.

'look I know I made a mistake, but—'

'But nothing! I trusted you! Roxas let me in control so I could talk to you! He was sneaky for me! He worried about where Axel was because of me! And it all lead to a stupid trap!' Ven said as a tear slipped from his eyes. 'I thought we could start over…'

'We can!'

'No… we can't, Vani. I can't trust you like I could back then… you've changed sense I've left, and you are only getting worse…' Ven started to back away from the black wolf. 'I could never trust anyone back then, they all lied to me, and you were the only one who didn't… but I can't deal with lies anymore, Vanitas, it's over and I can never EVER be fixed!"

With that the golden wolf dashed into the woods and never looked back at the black wolf who stood there in shock and pissed that he had ruined the one he loves heart.

'There! Are you FUCKING happy?!' Vanitas shouted. 'I sure hope you are!'

**!i!i!i!**

"Xinev, I'm not sure about this." Lexia said to her elder son. "You and I both know that Roxas will flip, he'll hurt you."

"I know, but if it's the only way to keep you safe then I'm willing to take any beating from my brother any day."

"Xinev, promise me you won't speak much to him."

"I promise mom. Just stay hidden from everyone ok?"

"Ok, good luck honey!"

**!i!i!i!**

_It's been a while guys and again my apologies for the short chapter but I need filler till I reach chapter 23 that's when the battle will start. Also, I know I'm running low on what to do till 23, so if anyone out there who thinks they have what it take to Co-op with me with the rest of this story and the sequel PM and I'll quiz you on questions and we'll go from there, and next chapter if I have a winner by the time I can start it we'll right it together. _

_I can't wait to see who signs up, here is a list of things we could do for the try out,_

_PM me_

_or_

_Give me your Skype name and we can take the test over Skype._

_(The questions will be based on this story, and you will not be allowed to look at the story during testing, if you get 100% for the questions and someone else does I'll make another quiz ect. So I can' t wait to see you all try out! _

_Good Luck to everyone!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

After what felt like _hours_ of running with Axel around the forest I didn't want to stop, but eventually we had to head back to the cave.

'Aww, do we really have to?' Axel pouted.

'Yes,' I said as I started to turn around and walk the other way. 'You know how my dad gets. If I'm not back before the moon is over our heads he'll think I'm in trouble.'

Axel sighed as he ran to catch up with me. 'Fine.' He said as he licked my nose. 'But I think you would like the walk back so much better on me.'

'wha—hey! Axel put me down!' I laughed as Axel grabbed the back of my neck and put me on his back.

'Sorry Roxy.' He said as I instantly felt like taking a short nap. 'Feel free to go to sleep we still have a while before we get back to the cave.'

_Jackass._ I thought as I nuzzled into his back getting comfy.

'I heard that.' Axel said with a chuckle.

'Damn, mind readers.' I mumbled into his back, as I fell asleep.

!i!i!i!

_**Destiny Islands**_

_He walked over to the shore of the beach… he was upset lonely, confused… but why? He bends down and picks something up… probably a seashell…_

"_Xion…" He mumbled. Oh… that's why… he isn't sure who to trust… I did… I trusted Ansem… the Organization wasn't right… I actually took Riku's advice… I went to find a new crowd… but I took Roxas with me._

_Roxas… I missed him so much… I wish there was something I could do… _

'Xion?' I was pulled out of the flashback as I heard Axel call me.

"Hi Axel…" I said silently, knowing Roxas was with him. I didn't even have to turn to know that he just placed Roxas on the ground beside me. I still find it funny how because Roxas is so short that he still about the size of a little pup. Axel on the other hand was like and adult.

'Any reason why you are sitting out here all alone?' Axel asked as he too laid down on the ground having Roxas between his front legs.

"I'm… just thinking…"

'Oh…' We sat there in silence with the waves lapping against the shore the moon was a little above our heads when we heard a noise come from the woods. Axel growled silently but I raised a hand telling him it was okay.

'There you two are!' Lexia shouted as she ran over to Axel and I. 'I need to talk to you.' I looked down at Roxas who was still sound asleep between Axel's legs. His chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

'I wish I could you majesty, but Cloud will have my head if I don't hurry and get Roxas back to the cave.' Axel said. I glanced up at Lexia then back to Roxas.

"I can take him…" I said. Both Lexia and Axel looked at me. "Besides, Lexia will know where I am and I can come up with something to tell Cloud about Axel."

'Well, kid you better hurry.' Axel joked as I picked Roxas up carefully.

"I think I'll get there in time." I said as my wings appeared. "Besides I'm pretty fast with these." I waved Lexia and Axel off as I flew into the air and headed towards the cave. At least that's what they thought…

!i!i!i!

_OMG! I missed updating for this story! I know this update is short, but it's filler till the big fight! Yay! *Throws another party* I also have some bad news and good news. The good news is that I only have one more week of school before I'm on my summer break, which means updates! But that bad news is that Hunted will not have a sequel. _

_I know you all hate me no T-T but guys I have an epic ending (hopefully) that will finish this story for good. Also For all you Reviewers out there I have a poll for this story that I need answered till the final battle. _

_SO that's all the news for now, and hopefully I can update for you all soon. _

_-RoxastheWriter. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

I struggled as I was thrown down onto the ground by Sephiroth. _How the hell did I get here!? Did he ambush Axel? _

"What's the matter Roxy?" Sephiroth asked as he walked into the cave, he threw me into. "Can't understand how you got here?" I kept back pedaling, even though I still couldn't figure it out, how the hell did I get back into this mess.

'_There you two are!' Mom? Was that mom? I was awake as I lied between Axel's legs, still pretending to be asleep. 'I need to talk to you.'_

'_I wish I could your majesty, but Cloud will have my head if I don't hurry and get Roxas back to the cave.' Axel said as he licked my ear. I shivered at the feeling. _

"_I can take him…" Xion said, so that's who else my mother was talking about. "Besides, Lexia will know where I'll be later and I can come up with something to tell Cloud about Axel."_

'_Well, kid you better hurry.' Axel joked as frail hands picked me up careful not to make the wrong move to wake me._

"_I think I'll get there in time." Xion said as she scratched me behind the ear. "Besides I'm pretty fast with these." Suddenly I heard wind in my ears. Eventually I heard Xion hit the ground. "I brought him…" Xion said as she placed me on someone's back. "Now, let Ven go!"_

'_Fine, Fine.' Vanitas? 'He's in the tree over there…' Ok I'm not being traded right now! I stretched to show I was wakening up, and I opened my eyes, that was a very bad idea…_

The rest of it was a blur… "Come now Roxy…" Sephiroth said as he started to straddle me. "One little kiss?"

"No! Freak!" I cried as I tried to kick him away from me. He had my arms pinned to the ground of the cave, and I was not happy by this. "Let me go Sephiroth!"

"I'll let you go on one condition…" Sephiroth said as he used one had to keep my hands pinned, he used the other to caress my face. "You kiss me… and you meet me here every morning."

"Hell no!"

"Then it looks like I'll have to do this in one go." He grabbed my chin making it impossible to move my head as his head got closer to mine. Finally I felt his lips on mine. I struggled as much as I could before his hand that was holding my chin traveled to my back. He started to scratch my back making me gasp which gave him an opening to stick his tongue in my mouth and explore.

I started to melt into the kiss when his tongue started to entwine with mine. I still struggled here and there but he had me under his full control… he was trying to get me to fight for dominance, but I didn't even try, because I was running low on air. Eventually he did too.

"Damn… Rox…" He panted. I was panting too, that is till I felt my eyes start to drop… "Don't worry love, we'll continue this is a few…" Finally I passed out…

!i!i!i!

"Dammit Xion!" Axel cried at me. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Axel… Don't blame her!" Ven said as I held my head in shame.

"Let him Ven…" I said as Cloud and Axel threw all they could at me. I didn't care, I didn't even remember what it was I did, everything is just one big blur. I was on Destiny Islands, going through a memory and after that… everything else is a memory.

"Do you know where they are?" Cloud asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I don't…" I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder. **You're doing good Xion** Vanitas… such a _bastard_

"Ventus, go get Riku and Sora, we'll take them with us…" Ven and Axel left, leaving me with Cloud. "As for you young lady…" I looked down at the ground feeling dull and lifeless. "Go home…"

"I wish I could your majesty."

"Why can't you?"

"I've been banished… I'm not strong enough to remain as I guardian angel, and soon enough I'll fade and never be able to return to earth." I said as glanced at my hand that was fading in and out. "Soon Roxas won't have a guardian angel, and he may never be able to get away, ever again unless someone can break him free."

"Is there anything you could do to remain a guardian?"

I shook my head… "I was told to head home by the King of all Fantasy's, Ansem the Wise has told us in training that if we are ever told to do anything besides protect our fantasy… by the king we are to never return…" I sighed as my whole left arm was blinking in and out of life. "I deserve this anyway… I tried… but I am too weak… and I will never be able to protect your son, your majesty…"

**So long, Angel**

"Xion… I…"

"Don't worry sir, Yuffie was next to take my place, I don't think she'll be as noticeable as I was, maybe your son will be more safer…" I smiled slightly, "If you ever see him again… let him know… that I'm sorry…"

"Xion!" I looked up at the king as he tried to touch me, but his hand went straight through me.

"Goodbye, you majesty…" I smiled as I faded away completely.

_Roxas… Axel… _

_We had some fun times while working for the organization… even though I was really only a puppet of Roxas… but when we all became Werewolves, I think that's when I finally found, I did have a heart, it was part of someone else's though. That someone else is the somebody of a boy I'd once protected as an Angel…_

_Sadly… I failed to protect him, I knew this day would come… this day when I failed at taking him home for the night… I still don't remember much of what happened that night. I honestly feel like this was meant to happen, from the day I was killed. _

_Sure I was happy to see you two again, but was it really worth it sense all I did was hurt you both? I think not, Roxas you may say differently, Axel… not so much._

_I was glad… that we were once friends… now I'm nothing… not even a memory to you two, I'll soon be erased from you memory, so writing this letter won't mean much, but I just wanted to say goodbye…_

_I really hope Yuffie does a good job of freeing you Roxas… and I'm sorry that I failed you… I really hope you get home safely, this war will end soon… it has too, and once it does… you and your family will be together again, You Your father, your mother, and brother, and who knows, maybe even Axel will be. _

_I hope you and Axel live forever happily, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to enjoy it with you two… I hope you both have a wonderful life… without me in it…_

_So long my friends… you may not remember me… but… I'll remember you… _

_Xion_

!i!i!i!

_Hey you all lovely reviewers! So I'm happy to be updating this again, I had a major writers block for a while not to mention that I have a whole bunch of other stories that are hits now too. _

_I loved this story so much that I'm going to cry when it's over T-T I'm sure I won't be the only one._

_Also I need to know if there is something "special" I should do for the story, I'll have a poll up for it, either way we go I'll be happy. _

_Hopefully you all are going to review and that you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sad because Xion had to die… T-T I'm sorry guys but it had to happen T-T. _

_Oh and before I forget this would probably the last update for a while, I'm going to camp this Sunday, and I won't be back for two weeks. I'm taking a journal with me so if I get any ideas while at camp I'll write it down and use it for the next chapter._

_I can't believe this story is coming to an end! T_T It felt like just yesterday I was starting this story *Sniffs* _

_Well I'll see y'all in two weeks! H.A.G.S._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

I'm once again in a Station of Awakening and let me tell you I was not pleased to find out that I would be in here as a werewolf. Not to mention that Sephiroth was circling around me even when I was unconscious, which I'm honestly thinking that Sephiroth is more than just a freak, I think he honestly wants me because my dad declined him for my mom.

'Roxas… Why do you think I want you so badly?' Sephiroth asked as I let him to continue to circle me but I kept my eyes on him at all times.

'So you can turn me into a mindless slave like my brother.' I said more like a statement than a question.

'More or less' He said stopping over a picture of Axel on the platform. 'But do you really know?'

I looked down as I mumbled 'My father…'

'Ah… so he does have a brain!' Sephiroth laughed as I growled at him.

'Fuck off, Sephiroth!'

'Calm now little pup…' Sephiroth walked closer to me and when he was too close for my liking, I was about to make a run for it before Sephiroth had me pinned, under his front legs. 'Why don't you relax a little, my pup while I tell you a story…'

I struggled for about another ten minutes before I felt his tongue lick my ear. I couldn't help but shiver at the contact, after all it was Axel who started the whole licking ear thing… Maybe Sephiroth sent one of his spies to watch me and Axel, and the spy reported back about the whole—you know what let's skip this topic please.

'You know my little pup… when I was younger, I meet your father… Cloud. He would always run into the forest when he got mad with your grandparents…' Sephiroth said as I looked up at him, was he really about to tell me about him and my father? Suddenly his eyes changed to a darker shade and then suddenly there was a white light.

**!i!i!i!**

"_Why do you always do this to me? Can't you tell I want to find love of my own?" Cloud screamed as his parents tried to follow him out of the castle. _

"_Cloud!" His mum called as he shot into the forest with his super speed. _

_It's around night time by the time Cloud finally decided to head home. He walked back in his tracks unaware of the other wolf._

_Sephiroth looked up from his branch as he spotted the mumbling wolf. 'Hey!' he yelled down to the other wolf._

_Cloud kept moving ignoring the wolf knowing that he was going to be disciplined for leaving. _

'_Hey! I'm talking to you pup!' Cloud halted in his tracks._

'_What did you call me?!' _

'_A pup! Because you sure are acting like one.' Sephiroth said as he jumped from the tree blocking Cloud's path._

'_Well excuse me…' Cloud mumbled._

'_Look pup, what's got you so upset?' Sephiroth asked as he started to circle him._

'_My parents that's what!' Cloud growled._

'_Ah, always the parents…' Sephiroth said 'Lucky me for not having any.' At that moment Cloud looked at the silver wolf that just climbed onto a lower branch on the tree he was once in. 'Anyway, continue, what are you mean parents forcing you to do?'_

'_They're forcing me into marriage…' Cloud said with venom. _

'_Well, pup I see why you would be pissed, after all you are the prince, don't you all have to marry a Princess?'_

'_How did you-?'_

'_It's not every day a regular family forces someone to get married; you'd have to be royalty for you family to do that.' Sephiroth laughed slightly._

'_Oh…'_

'_Look pup, if it really bothers you that much, stay out here, be free for once! Live a little!' Sephiroth jumped down from the branch as he said. 'Tell you what pup, how about I help you do that?'_

'_You would? But how?'_

'_That's for me to know and for you to find out.' Sephiroth laughed as he started in the other direction of Cloud. 'See ya pup.'_

_**A few months later**_

'_Hey, so all this time you liked me calling you pup, Cloud?' Sephiroth asked._

'_I hated it for a bit.'_

'_Well what stopped ya?'_

'_You know what, smartass!'_

'_Oh that's right! When I asked you out and you happily agreed.' Sephiroth said with a smile as him and Cloud sat on a branch with their tails intertwined._

'_That I did… I just don't think my parents will be fine with me being bi though…' Cloud said with a frown. 'I'm still having to marry this chick.'_

'_Yea, well not if I have anything to say about it.' Sephiroth rubbed his nose against Cloud's as they both closed their eyes. _

_**A few years later**_

_Cloud and Sephiroth have become great friends now they run around and live while the can during the night, Sephiroth was taught how to hunt by Cloud and Cloud learned how to climb trees from Sephiroth. _

'_Hey Seph?' Cloud asked as he spent his last night as a free man._

'_What's up blondie?'_

'_Over the past two years… I was able to meet this girl… and she's actually—'_

'_Oh don't tell me you turning soft already blondie?' Sephiroth teased. _

'_I don't know why Seph… but… she feels like the one…' _

'_Oh… I see…'_

'_I still can't believe that all this time I was thinking they were going to make me marry a slut… guess I was wrong…'_

'_Cloud?' Sephiroth asked. Cloud turned his head to the silver wolf, knowing what the wolf wanted was serious. 'I'm glad we are dating…'_

'_Yea… about that…' Cloud closed his eyes as he let out a breath of air. 'It has to come to an end…'_

'_What?!' Sephiroth had fire burning in his eyes. 'Cloud I can't lose you!' _

'_I'm sorry Seph but, Lexia is… the one… I know it, maybe we could still be friends?'_

'_You know what Cloud Strife! Fuck you! I gave you everything I could… and now you're leaving me for someone you've only just met!' Cloud flinched knowing that Sephiroth was going to storm off. 'Don't worry I will get revenge! But you won't ever know when! I'll will get my revenge you slutly bastard!'_

_With that Sephiroth took off into the woods and found a cave where he stayed until he met them. _

**!i!i!i!**

Sephiroth licked my ear again as I regained consciousness, I don't even remember passing out. 'Do you understand now my little pup?'

I couldn't speak… I was Sephiroth's revenge… I was what was going to tear my father from the throne. Suddenly I felt something rub against my nose, I looked to see Sephiroth's nose there. I looked so much like my father when he and Sephiroth first met.

'I know you do… this is why I need you…' Sephiroth said as the two wolfs changed from Cloud and Sephiroth to Axel and I, and I was the one in Sephiroth's position. I could tell Sephiroth smiled then… but I could really care less… would Axel ditch me… for some girl… like Namine? Or Xion? Even Kairi? I knew him and Larxene had a thing at one point. Would he go back to Larxene?

Sephiroth moved his nose from mine and licked my back. 'Axel… why…' I breathed. Sephiroth stopped knowing that I saw our places changed. I felt his pain in that moment, I saw the guilt in Axel's eyes… would… would Axel leave me… for someone better? Would I leave him because I'm forced into marriage? No! I never would… I love him too much.

**Question is… does he love you that much back?**

The platform we were one soon started to ooze black, but I wasn't scared I wasn't happy I wasn't even nervous… I was calm. I was ready for what was coming, and Sephiroth knew… he left the platform leaving me to take care of what I needed to… soon there was a small circle and in this small circle was me… standing on a picture of my father.

**Let me in Roxas… Let me consume you… **

_Do it._


End file.
